Wolf Girl The Tale of two Sisters
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: She didn't care if someone was watching now. Shizuru leaned down and pressed her warm lips against the unmoving and cold ones of the werewolf. R&R. Rated T for safety. -DISCONTINUED (UNKNOWN PERIOD OF TIME)-
1. Chapter 1

**Wolf Girl - The Tale of two Sisters**

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Summary:** That girl, has a thin, slender body. Yet she does not seem weak because of a peculiar, uncouth taste she possesses. She emits a vitality.... A vibrant, beastial vitality.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-HiME or Mai- Otome, nor do I own the characters. All rights go to Sunrise.

* * *

_I will never let you fall _  
_I'll stand up with you forever _  
_I'll be there for you through it all _  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

* * *

The seventeen years old girl closed the folder in front of her with a sigh and smiled silently to herself. She had spent the last half an hour filling out papers with more or less some interruptions and was glad that Alyssa, her youngest sister, had distracted Natsuki, her other sister, long enough to finish her work at least. To tell the truth, it wasn't even Shizuru's work but the oldest sibling had decided to do it for Natsuki.

As if on cue a raven head popped up in the doorway and a pair of emerald green eyes was looking at her, waiting for a movement from the chestnut blond girl.

"Ara, did Natsuki finish her game of Hide and Seek with Alyssa already?", she asked as she stood up and walked over to the girl that had a look of satisfaction on her face. In all the years Natsuki had lived in the Fujino household she had never even once lost a game of hide and seek against the youngest sister.

"She was hiding in the old tree stump in the western side of the garden. I'm surprised that she got so far in less than one minute though."

Crimson orbs sparkled with delight at the thought than ran through her head. "I guess Miyu-san wasn't very happy with Alyssa's hiding place, yes?" "Miyu dragged her into the direction of the bathroom as soon as she laid eyes upon Alys' dirty clothes", Natsuki replied and added with a frown, "and scolded me for acting "like a child" again."

"But Natsuki acts like a child at times", Shizuru teased and got a pout in response. "But you and Miyu never have time to play with Alyssa and she always gets sad when there's no one around to play with." The Fujino heiress resisted the urge to ruffle through her sister's hair. `_How can someone be so cute without noticing it?_´

Suddenly Natsuki stopped dead in her tracks and sniffed the air around her. Her face lit up in an instant. "Ramen!", she said as she grabbed Shizuru's hand and dashed off into the direction of the kitchen. That said room was at the other site of the house was ignored.

As Shizuru watched their entwined hands she remembered how she had first met Natsuki, back in Alaska, 11 years ago.

_Alaska, 100 miles away from Fairbanks, 15__th__ August 1999_

_The cold north wind was blowing the snowflakes against the windows of the big mansion that stood tall and unbending in the middle of the frozen tundra__. One pair of extraordinary crimson orbs was gazing out of the frozen glass as the owner of said eyes clutched the blanket tighter around her small body. Her breath came out in small white clouds due to the cold that lingered in the one family house._

"_Shizuru dear, you'll catch a cold when you stay away from the fire for too long. The temperature outside is below zero, come over and warm yourself up a bit."_

_But the voice of her mother was more or less ignored as the small girl continued to look out of the window with an expression that looked like amazement on her face. Fujino Yukiko walked over to her older daughter, carrying a small bundle in her arms and placed herself next to Shizuru. She, too, took a look out the window and smiled at what made her little girl space out into her own little world._

_A pack of wolves was wandering around the house, not too far away from the safety of the woods, but close enough to take a good look at them. The majority had light-brown or white colored fur, but one wolf had fur as dark as the starless night sky and two gold colored eyes that were so intense that one could see them through the white mass of snow that was raining down from the clouded sky._

_Shizuru had always admired these animals. Wolves were proud and loyal creatures, never harming others without a proper reason and protecting their pack with all their might. Wolves were more honorable than most humans could ever be._

_Suddenly the light went on again and a strong male voice echoed from the cellar. "I repaired the electrical engine, the heating and the rest of the electronic supplies should work again." As much as Shizuru liked the warmth of a good heated house, she liked watching the wolves the most. And to her dismay said wolves noticed the light immediately and returned into the safety of the thick forest behind the house._

_Yukiko cradled the small child in her arms and went to see her beloved husband to tell him about the animals she had watched mere seconds ago. But before Shizuru could walk after her, the golden eyed wolf, the alpha male Shizuru guessed, looked her straight in the eyes before turning away and running after his pack._

_One hour later the family sat together at the dinning table; they had just finished their meal and were now having small talk__. Well, the two adults were having small talk, the older daughter had returned to her old seat, now with her younger sister Alyssa in her arms. She hoped to catch a glimpse of the wolves again._

_Shizuru didn't know if her parents were aware of the fact that she could hear every word they said, but if they were they didn't mind._

"_I'm honestly worried about the current situation. I haven't seen Ookami since high school and life wasn't easy for him back then. If he calls me here into the middle of nowhere it only could have gotten worse", Shizuru's dad, Searrs Katsuki, head of the Searrs-Fujino Cooperation, said, worry written all over his face. His wife nodded her head in agreement and glanced into the direction of her two daughters every now and then._

_Fujino Yukiko was a brilliant researcher and biologist and had worked for Searrs Katsuki's company for two years when she caught his attention. One year later the two of them married and got a daughter three years after their wedding._

_As the conversation continued the chestnut blond girl thought she had heard some weird noise, but she wasn't sure; the howling wind was too loud to make out what that noise could have been. Suddenly something bright flashed at the horizon, in the direction of the woods and a loud explosion followed, sending pieces of trees flying everywhere and making the house tremble from the shock-waves. The small Alyssa in her sister's arms began to cry and Shizuru sat at the window, unable to move or to rip her gaze away from the huge black cloud of smoke that rose from just a few miles away._

"_Yukiko, get the two of them into the cellar and wait there for me! I'll go and check out what happened in the forest!" He walked to the weapon closet, took out an ordinary shotgun and disappeared through the front door, leaving his wife, his crying younger daughter and a terrified Shizuru behind._

_What was happening? One second the newborn wolves were playing and tackling each other to the ground and in the next scary men with guns, clothed in weird black uniforms were attacking them. Blood splattered everywhere, cries of pains, both from the humans and the wolves, echoed in the cold night. In the middle of the chaos stood a small girl with long black hair and a pair of stunning emerald green eyes._

_One of the men approached her from the right and was torn into shreds a second later by the wolf with the pitch black fur, the only difference from back there and now was, that he was no longer a mere wolf. He had transformed into a beast, not human, not wolf but both; a werewolf, a creature known from horror movies and fairy tales, not from the real world. Yet he stood there, tall and strong with blood dripping from his jaw, ready to protect what was dear to him._

"_Shoot them, shoot them all! The client told us to wipe these beasts from the surface of this world!", yelled the team leader, before he jumped away from one of the normal wolves and shot it._

_Natsuki was terrified, confused and paralyzed from the sudden shock that had overcome her as these intruders destroyed her life in less than ten minutes. And she could to nothing against it; she was still a child after all!_

_But it seemed that these soldiers, or whatever these men were, had underestimated their enemies. The wolves were strong opponents and with the werewolf as their leader it looked like they were able to win this __fight._

_Well, that was until one of the humans pulled out something that looked like a green egg, and Natsuki wondered what that thing could do because all of his comrades suddenly began to yell at him as he pulled out the small iron pole from on top of the green object. Before the grenade could detonate though, the werewolf jumped on his daughter to protect her from the explosion and the shrapnel._

_The next minutes, or hours, the young werewolf wasn't sure, passed in a blurry mess of noises, smells and the sight of the blending white snow under her body. The first thing she noticed after the ear-deafening noise the green egg had caused was that she was carried away from the scene, from a man with bright blond, almost yellow hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Natsuki had ever seen._

"_Are you an Angel?", she asked, her voice raspy from the inhaled smoke. The man smiled at the innocent girl in his arms and shook his head. "No, I'm a friend of your dad." Natsuki tried to focus her mind on what had happened but was unable to do so. "What happened?" The man shook his head yet again. "Don't speak; I'll explain everything to you when we're at home." The little girl allowed a small smile. "Home…" And so Katsuki carried her away from the bloodbath that had taken place on that day, the day Natsuki became the last werewolf in the world._

_As the two of them arrived at the old mansion he was nearly thrown onto the floor by his oldest offspring that clung to his leg like a bur. "There there, Shizuru it's alright. Would you be so kind to tell your mother to prepare everything for departure?" "Yes, dad", she said, her first words this day and turned around, but not before she took a look at the girl in her father's arms._

_When she returned a few moments later, with her sister Alyssa who was soundly asleep by now in her arms, the younger girl stood awkwardly next to the sofa, pondering if it would be impolite to take a seat or not. She had noticed the other two girls the moment Shizuru hat stepped onto the old wooden staircase, its sound not escaping her superhuman hearing._

_The chestnut blond girl inspected the stranger in front of her with a neutral __expression, which remained like that till she met these emerald orbs, their intensity startling her for a short moment. She had similar eyes after all, not green but red. She took a step forward and held out her hand. "I'm Fujino Shizuru, nice to meet you." The raven head looked at her face, than at her hand and back to Shizuru's face again. Then suddenly a friendly smile spread across her face, revealing two pairs of razor sharp fangs, and she took the outstretched hand. "The name's Natsuki, nice to meet you, too."_

_Surprisingly Shizuru wasn't afraid of the girl, or her fangs. No, she was amazed; this girl was just like the majestic creatures called wolves._

"_Natsuki", she repeated and the raven head nodded, still smiling. `_Natsuki…._´ She really could get used to that name._

When the whole family, including Natsuki, had returned to Kyoto they immediately adopted the girl into the Fujino household. Shizuru and Natsuki had spent almost all their free time together. When the raven head reached the age of 8 her father in law told her about the incident where her pack, including her father had died protecting her. She had taken it surprisingly good.

Over her years she had accepted that she wasn't like all the others, but that hadn't dragged her down, she had made the most of it. With her family behind her she had learned to control her abilities. Her mother had taught her table manners and how to behave in public since she had lived in a cave-like environment for her first five years. Her father taught her martial arts and how to handle her werewolf powers. With Alyssa growing older she had a partner to make up the lost years where she should have played games for kids. And Shizuru…her older sister had taught her everything else. From chess to poker, from how the coffee machine worked to why the banana was crooked and not straight like a ruler, how to do simple math exercises and how to read.

Natsuki wasn't the school type, but she was eager to learn new things so teaching her all these things hadn't been too hard. Out of fear that somebody could find out about the family's little secret her father had forbidden her to attend school like her other sisters, but Shizuru told her about her school days so Natsuki didn't complain, not even once in her time as the third Fujino offspring.

That was till she got a request from the school to enroll at Fuuka Academy, the same school her two sisters had enrolled in as well.

Katsuki hadn't been happy, not one bit, but he was willing to at least try Natsuki to live under other humans besides his family, other humans that know nothing about her. He and his wife were still living in Kyoto, but their children were sent to Tokyo to attend school there. The big mansion where they were living in at the moment was not too far away from the capital of Japan and from Fuuka Academy neither.

Shizuru was driven to school by Natsuki, who drove a bike from Ducati and her little sister was driven by Miyu in a not so small limousine.

When the four of them were sitting in their respective seats they shared a "Thanks for the meal" and began eating, Shizuru was seated in front of Natsuki with Miyu to her left, while Alyssa was sitting to the raven head's right.

Natsuki had her shop sticks in her mouth while she was pouring a small amount of mayonnaise into her bowl of hot Ramen. "If I would eat this stuff I would get sick, for sure", Alyssa said and giggled when Natsuki glared at her from above her bowl. "Don't talk bad about something you never tried." "And then I start to eat raw meat and turn into a furry pup at full moon." If Shizuru wasn't raised to not wear her heart on her sleeve she would have burst out laughing. So she decided to chuckle at Natsuki's embarrassed face.

"Ara, that wasn't very nice of you, Alyssa." Miyu just overlooked the situation with her usual cool demeanor, but Shizuru could have sworn there was at least a small smile tugging at the older womans lips.

"Sorry, onee-sama. I just couldn't resist", she replied, still giggling. Natsuki ignored her and finished her soup and started to eat her rice. When the table went silent again she couldn't help but smile and Shizuru noticed it. "What is it that makes Natsuki smile like a little child that didn't get caught steeling the last cookie?" `_Weird choice of words_´. The raven head shook her head and answered, "I'm happy that I can attend school just like you and Alyssa. To be honest I'm sick of being locked up in this house."

"There's a reason behind it and you know that very well, Natsuki-sama", the blue haired woman said and gave her a stern look. Shizuru and Alyssa sighed in unison; it was always the same.

"Please not at the dinning table, yes?" the heiress smiled at the two of them and the blond girl gave her a wink.

Natsuki huffed and finished eating, just like Miyu and the maid stood up to wash the dishes. Shizuru was always the last to finish so she was still eating when Alyssa went to her room, but her other sister was keeping her company. Secretly the chestnut blond would glance at the raven head every now and then, just to look at her. Over the years she began to like her more and more, up to one point that she couldn't deny that she was indeed in love with her younger sister.

It didn't matter to her how twisted and sick is sounded, she just didn't care. Natsuki was everything she could wish for. She was kind, loyal, and funny, she was athletic and well trained in martial arts, she was understanding and sensible, she was able to cheer her up when she was down, she was able to chase away her fears when she was little and she was one of the few people where she didn't have to wear her mask of aloofness.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice her sister's face mere inches away from her face till she heard the husky voice of Natsuki. Said girl was leaning over the table, took Shizuru's face in her hands and turned it slightly to the right. Then she did something the chestnut blond didn't expect; she licked at the corner of Shizuru's lips and sat back in her seat after doing that. A blushing Fujino was a rare sight, but an amusing one nonetheless.

"You had rice on your face" she said in a matter-of-fact tone and returned to watch the seagulls flying around in the orange sky. Shizuru blinked and touched the slightly wet spot on her cheek, and then suddenly she began to smile at nothing at particular.

`_Like a lily; beautiful, innocent and wanted_´.

Twenty minutes and the usual argument why Natsuki should take a bath later, all three sisters were sitting in the large bathing-place and talking about this and that.

"Does Natsuki still remember the conditions father said to stick to, so that you are allowed to attend school?"

The raven head sighed and Alyssa patted her shoulder encouraging.

"Do not talk to strangers. Tell nobody about me being a werewolf. Tell the people who ask that my fangs are a genetic defect. Don't let anybody see my high regenerating abilities. Do not get into a fight. Don't show off my superior athletic abilities. Did I forget something?"

"Don't make the girls jealous of your beautiful body and don't let the boys run after your skirt." Natsuki blushed several shades of red and disappeared into the hot water while her sisters were giggling, or in Shizuru's case, chuckling at her embarrassment.

When the sun and the moon changed places Shizuru found herself lying in her bed fully awake and unable to fall asleep. What was keeping her up anyway? Maybe the fact that her beloved sister was going to attend the same school as her, and that surely lots of boys, and maybe even a few girls, were going to try to get Natsuki's attention and that made her blood boil. But why? She knew it; she didn't want to share Natsuki. Not that she was an object, but still….

"Uhm, Shizuru, can I come in?" The crimson eyed girl wasn't surprised that she didn't say "Are you still awake" because she could see in the dark as well as in the daylight. "Why, sure come in Natsuki." She sat up, patted the place next to her and waited. When Natsuki had sat down she looked everywhere but at Shizuru and fumbled with her hands, a sign that she was nervous. "I can't sleep", she finally confessed and gave her sister the puppy eyes.

"Ara, Natsuki wants to spend the night with me?" `_That sounded not like I wanted it to_´.

But the raven head didn't seem to mind it and nodded and Shizuru slipped under the blanket again, inviting the other girl with holding up the piece of cloth. Natsuki lay down next to her sister and smiled. "Thank you. I'm so excited that I couldn't fall asleep. I remembered how we used to sleep together when one of us couldn't sleep when we were younger so…." "Ookini Natsuki."

While Alyssa talked "ordinary" Japanese, just like Natsuki herself, Shizuru had gotten the typical Kyoto accent from her mother. Weird, two of three siblings were talking without an accent and one with. But the raven head liked the sound of it, she could listen to it all day long. It was a gentle and smooth voice, just like the owner was gentle herself.

And now, in the safety of these gentle arms, she found rest and calmed her excited soul, preparing herself for the next chapter of her life.

* * *

**Annotations**

Onee-sama: Big Sis, older sister

Ookini: Thank you; Kyoto accent

Ookami: Wolf (I have used it as a last name)

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter.

I have to get this of my mind or else my head will explode with all the ideas flying around in my head.

I hope you like it, when you do; please review. It makes me happy, and a happy me is a harder working me. And that means faster updates ;)

**Phrase of the Day:**

_Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down_

"Shut Up" by Simple Plan

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolf Girl - The Tale of two Sisters**

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Summary:** That girl, has a thin, slender body. Yet she does not seem weak because of a peculiar, uncouth taste she possesses. She emits a vitality.... A vibrant, beastial vitality.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-HiME or Mai-Otome, nor do I own the characters. All rights go to Sunrise.

* * *

_I will never let you fall _  
_I'll stand up with you forever _  
_I'll be there for you through it all _  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_

* * *

_

The raven haired teen woke with the faint sound of her younger sister's singing in her ears. Eyes still closed, Natsuki took a deep breath and smiled. A morning that started with lying in the warm embrace of Shizuru's arms in a cuddly bed and the melodious voice of Alyssa as an alarm clock; what could be better than this?

Oblivious to her the crimson eyed girl beside her thought something along those lines too. She had woken a good ten minutes before Natsuki had stirred and had spent the time by simply observing the dark haired beauty in her arms. Her features were so soft and the rays of the morning sun, which were reflecting on her pale skin, made it look like it glowed in the light.

"Good morning my dear Natsuki", the chestnut blond purred into her ear and stroked the raven heads scalp until the girl decided to open her jade colored eyes. She was greeted with a pair of sharp fangs as Natsuki flashed her a happy smile and she returned the gesture with a bit less enthusiasm. "Mornin' Shiz."

To be honest, neither of the two girls wanted to get out of bed but a quick look towards the clock on the opposite wall told Shizuru that they should hurry or they would be late and what first impression would Natsuki made when she was late on her very first day at school?

So she slipped out of her sister's grip and made her way towards her closet. Behind her, still sitting in the bed, Natsuki made a noise of discomfort; she whined and immediately missed the warmth of the body that lay there mere seconds ago. "You're so cruel, you know that", the raven head grumbled and went into her room, trying to ignore the faint chuckle that echoed in the empty hallway.

As she neared her destination, the sound of singing got louder and louder. Natsuki closed her eyes and took in the beautiful chimes. Alyssa really had an amazing voice for someone her age; she currently was the lead singer of Fuuka Academy's chore and the class representative of her class.

Shizuru on the other hand was in the student council. The president of it to be specific. Fuuka Academy seemed to be taken care of the student body and not some headmaster or something like that. There was only a secretary that dealt with issues concerning money and suchlike.

Natsuki zoned out of her thoughts and back into the here and now and found herself still standing in the hallway; the singing had stopped. Mentally slapping herself for wasting time like that she stepped into her large room and began getting ready in the bathroom and changing into her school uniform; a plain grey skirt and an orange vest. Under the vest she wore a plain light blue hooded pullover.

The raven head looked around her room and found what she was searching for; her school bag. She picked it up and grabbed a few CDs and her bike keys from her desk and headed towards the kitchen.

All the residents of the house were seated around the table and chatting with each other, even stern Miyu was interested listening and answering questions if needed. "Good morning Alys', Miyu", Natsuki greeted and sat down in her seat next to the blond girl who smiled at her before returning with her current conversation with the blue haired maid. Said maid just nodded her head in acknowledgment.

As Natsuki began eating her rice the crimson eyed girl remembered yesterday's incident and tried her best to suppress a blush that was slowly creeping into her cheeks. Sure, her sister just wanted to help her, but still…licking her face? Just like a pup.

Besides the lecture Miyu gave the werewolf for eating mayonnaise on her onigiris, breakfast ended rather uneventful. The three sisters got ready for school and Natsuki couldn't resist the urge to jump into the air out of joy. Rather childish, yes, but way better than giggling like a six-year-old.

"Ara, I hope Natsuki is in the state to ride her bike this morning", Shizuru teased and smiled, inwardly happy for the other girl that the mere thought of going to school made her react like that.

"Yes, Natsuki is in the state to ride her bike this morning, so get on or you'll have to walk."

"So demanding this morning, why I wonder."

The raven head would have face-palmed herself if not for the helmet on her head. She gave the other helmet to her sister and patted the spot behind her, the bags already stuffed inside the motorcycle. Shizuru seated herself behind the smaller girl and placed her arms around her stomach. She could feel the muscles underneath the pullover and made a mental note to never try to beat her in a training session; she would get her butt handed back to her, to put it more or less politely.

Before Natsuki started the engine she put one of her CD's into the specially implemented CD player and pushed the play button. Riding something as cool as a motorcycle without music was a waste, at least in the raven head's opinion, and Shizuru didn't disagree. They couldn't talk during the ride after all.

_Into your head, into your mind__,  
out of your soul, race through your veins.  
You can't escape, you can't escape._

_Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain._

The wind rushed past them as the vehicle sped down the long road. Shizuru chuckled under her helmet. `_My, what a fitting song for a ride_´, she thought and leaned onto the raven head's back while closing her eyes.

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you like,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try._

When Natsuki loved something as much as she loved mayo, it was music. The biker preferred Rock and Heavy Metal, but some lighter and softer songs weren't that bad either. Shizuru knew most of the songs the jade eyed girl would listen to from the many rides on the girl's bike. Some of her favorite bands were Breaking Benjamin, Skillet and Sum 41, but she listened to artists like Avril Lavigne and Evanessence, too.

_It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again._

_Can You feel it?_

Suddenly Natsuki increased the speed and took the bend like some hero of an action movie and scared the living daylights out of a certain, unprepared Fujino heiress. Said girl gasped at the sudden action and clung herself onto the raven heads body out of fear from falling down. She could feel Natsuki laugh at her misery and she silently swore revenge on her younger sister; family or not.

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you like,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try._

Finally the school grounds came in sight and Shizuru thanked all the gods she knew for getting there alive. She took off the amethyst colored helmet and took one deep, calming breath before turning towards Natsuki, who smirked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Two can play this game, my dear Natsuki", she purred into the smaller girls ears yet again, grabbed her schoolbag and took off, leaving little, clueless Natsuki all alone.

"Wha! Shizuru wait, I was just- I didn't mean to- damn it, stop! I don't even know where I have to go", the biker cried and sped after her sister, but not before she had made sure that her beloved vehicle was safe and locked.

When she rounded the corner she nearly bumped into the chestnut blond who chuckled at Natsuki's shocked expression. "Did Natsuki really think I would leave her all alone? I'm hurt." Feigning hurt with placing a hand over her heart Shizuru turned around and waited for what she knew would come.

Natsuki rubbed her arm sheepishly and hung her head, trying to come up with a proper excuse for her actions. But to her relief Shizuru just turned around again and smiled at her, tipping the raven head's forehead with her forefinger and saying, "That's for scaring me like that."

`_This girl! She's doing that every single time and here I still fall for it._´

"I'm not doing it again." Yes, she would, but Shizuru didn't have to know that…

"Good, and now we have to go to our classrooms or we'll be late, right, Na-tsu-ki?", she said, stretching the last word just for the heck of it. Or because it made Natsuki blush. Or both.

The two girls entered the school grounds through the front gate and Natsuki was amazed at the seize of the buildings. But something irritated her. And as if Shizuru just had read her mind, she got an answer. "That are the dorms. Some families are barely able to pay for the schoolbooks and taxes, so the state supports the students from such families by allowing them to live here. And some families aren't at good terms with their children that they just let them stay here."

They continued their way through the school and Shizuru would answer the questions of her sister when she was asked and Natsuki would just nod, still amazed with all the new things she seemed to learn today.

When Shizuru stopped in one of the hallways, surrounded by pupils who made their ways to their respective classes, Natsuki took that as the cue to part and she secretly gave her sister a quick hug, trying to avoid getting too much attention with a long goodbye.

"I will see you later then, Natsuki. Just follow your nose and you will know where the student council room is."

"Because you'll drink your green tea there?"

Shizuru smiled. "Why, yes. Natsuki is rather considerate today, isn't she?"

Said girl huffed and turned around, searching for classroom 2-B. Shizuru watched her sister disappear into the crowd of people and sighed. `_Natsuki will manage it, I'm sure. But I can't stop worrying, I wonder why?_´ She shook her head and entered her classroom, seating herself next to Yukino, at the end of the table. Ignoring Haruka and her `Bubuzuke´ talk the chestnut blond readied herself for the upcoming tasks.

* * *

The spiky haired teacher flipped through some papers when the classroom door opened and a pair of emerald green eyes looked at her. Midori beamed at the girl and pushed her in front of her desk, in front of the whole class.

"Listen up guys" she said, causing the room to fell silent, "today we're getting a new student and I want you to treat her properly and make her feel welcome in our class." She turned her attention to Natsuki, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Well, what if you tell us your name first?"

Natsuki was overwhelmed. In this class where so many people and so many smells she had do order in her head that it left her a little dazed. The strongest scent at the moment was coming from the woman with the auburn hair; the teacher, she guessed. She smelled of ink and old books and a warm sensation radiated from her body, she seemed like a rather nice person.

Finally snapping out of her daze Natsuki picked up a piece of chalk and wrote down her name and her age. "I'm Fujino Natsuki and I'm sixteen years old", she said and bowed before facing her classmates again, "please take good care of me."

Murmurs and whispers erupted from the pupils as they stared at the raven head. Unnoticed by them, Natsuki could hear every word.

"Fujino? I never knew they had another sister."

"The beauty seems to linger in the family. She's hot."

"Did anybody notice that that girl has freaking fangs?"

"Maybe some sort of new style or something like that."

"Do you thing she's single?"

"Did anybody notice that I'm waiting for you to shut the hell up?" The voice of the teacher made them shut up.

Midori looked pleased and gestured towards an empty seat in front of a red haired girl's desk. "Go take a seat in front of Yuuki-san please. Yuuki-san?" Said girl stood up lazily and looked at her with her arms crossed over her chest. "Yeah?" The teacher smiled as Natsuki made her way towards the waiting girl. "Keep your hands to yourself." Laughter erupted from the class and Nao lowered herself into her seat again, glaring daggers at her classmates and silencing them. Natsuki looked just clueless while taking her seat.

When the teacher began to talk about something concerning math problems the raven head zoned out again and stared out of the window. She wasn't hear to learn about math, she was being taught that stuff by Shizuru already, she was here to make friends and learn more about the human race, or something along those lines; it was way funnier to try to catch the fly than to listen to her father's endless speech.

When someone poked her back she spun around and came face to face with the red head from earlier. She raised her eyebrows and gave her a questioning look. "What?"

"I don't know if all the others here in the room are blind but I'm not, so what the hell is wrong with your teeth?"

The raven head opened her mouth and pointed at her fangs and Nao just nodded. "Genetic defect."

"As if I would buy that."

"You don't have to."

"Hey, I'm starting to like you, Mutt."

"Mutt?!"

"By the way, the name's Yuuki Nao", she grinned and ignored the glare from the girl with the stunning emerald eyes.

"Silence!" Natsuki found out that her teacher's voice was very loud, at least for her superhuman hearing. She mumbled a short apology and glared one last time at Nao before looking out of the window again.

The red head just smirked and leaned back in her chair. She was really starting to like that girl.

Midori ended her lessons with the ring of the bell and clapped her hands. "Okay you guys, it's lunch break. Get out of here and come back when the bell rings a second time or you'll get detention with nice and innocent Suzushiro-san." The class gulped and hurried out of the room, leaving just a small group of people behind.

Natsuki grabbed her bag and was about to stand up when a few shadows fell upon her and she looked into a pair of light amethyst eyes. `_And I thought Shizuru's eye color was unique._´

"Hey, I'm Tokiha Mai, nice to meet you", the busty redhead said and held out a hand for the werewolf to shake, what she did, hesitant, but she did it nevertheless. "Uh, well. Guess you know my name by now."

"I do, Fujino-san."

"Just Natsuki is fine."

"Okay, Natsuki then."

The raven head repeated the same action a few times more with some other people from her class. With Harada Chie, Senou Aoi, Yuuichi Tate, Higurashi Akane and Kurauchi Kazuya, to be specific. Nao, who had watched the whole scene with more or less interest stood up and walked out of the room, not feeling a pair of jade green eyes on her.

"Don't mind her", Chie said, pointing to the lime-green eyed girl, "she has had a rough past and acts all cool and bitchy, but she's not all that bad. Just give it some time and you'll get along." Somehow Natsuki dared to doubt that. `_Hell, she called me Mutt!_´

"Well", she said and stretched her tired muscles, "I have to go to the student council room."

"Okay, see you later Natsuki."

They parted in the next hallway and the biker was left alone with her thoughts. Said thoughts drifted from the bunch of people she just met to Nao, the annoying spider. Yes, she called her spider cause she couldn't stand that little animals either. Natsuki was an animal lover, but everybody has limits.

She thought back to what Chie had told her; that Nao was acting all bitchy and stuff and her smell said likewise. Call it weird or not, but Natsuki could made out good and bad people just by `smelling´ at them. Not that she actually had to sniff at them; her sense of smelling was good enough to catch such things from a few feet away. By what hormones people were pouring out she could make out how they act or how they feel, and some sort of sixth sense made her feel something like an aura; just like with dogs. These animals could tell the difference between good and bad, too, after all.

Natsuki followed the faint scent of green tea down to a rather large hallway with just a few doors. She looked around and soon found a sign that read "Student Council Room". She knocked once and entered after she heard a muffled "Come in" from the inside.

Stepping into the room, the raven head was greeted with the sight of somebody's backside sticking out from underneath a desk. She blinked and turned to the left where the smell of tea came from and spotted a chuckling Shizuru sitting in a comfortable office chair, sipping the content of her grey cup rather gingerly.

"Uhm, Haruka-chan, we have a guest", a brown haired girl with glasses spoke up but was ignored by said Haruka person, who seemed to be the girl under the desk.

"It's alright Kikukawa-san", the chestnut blond said and stood up, walking towards the dark haired girl who looked very lost in this kind of place. "I present my sister, Fujino Natsuki." Said girl bowed towards the girl with glasses and would have done the same with the Haruka person, but she was currently, uhm, _busy_.

"That's Kikukawa Yukino-san, a part of the student council. And this", Shizuru pointed under the table, "is Suzushiro Haruka-san, yet another member." A grunt, a muffled curse and a few seconds later a blond head popped up from under the desk and Natsuki was greeted with a pair of violet orbs. `_Really, what's up with people's eye-color in this school?_´

The blond took Natsuki hand quite painfully hard and shook it with a bit too much effort for the raven head's liking, but she didn't complain.

"You look like you have nuts girl, I like you."

"Excuse me?"

"It's `guts´, Haruka-chan", Yukino whispered and Haruka gaped at her.

Natsuki shook her head `_Dear God, how did I end here?_´ Shizuru chuckled and earned herself a glare from her self-appointed rival. "What are you laughing at, Bubuzuke?"

"Nothing, Suzushiro-san. If you would excuse us, the lunch break doesn't last forever and I and Natsuki would like to spend the rest of the time eating our lunch."

The Fujino heiress exited the room and Natsuki was more than happy to leave the freaking crazy girl.

"Does it always proceed like that?"

"Why, yes. It is rather amusing to work like that", Shizuru smirked at her sister's look of disbelieve. "Ara, am I not allowed to joke?"

"Sure you are, but…. Whatever, let's have lunch already."

They placed themselves under one of the many blooming cherry blossom trees and took out their bentos, each eating their own share in peace and quiet. After finishing, Natsuki lay down on her back, letting her head selfishly rest on her sister's lap and closed her eyes. So far the day had been nice, if you abstain from the Nao incident. But she would work that out somehow, the spider looked like a nice girl and having someone like that as an enemy would be a waste.

Shizuru absently ran her hand through her sister's dark, silky locks as she studied the peaceful look on her face. Just like this morning; she could never get enough of these features. "Natsuki", she silently asked, not wanting to disturb the girl's moment of peace too much.

"Hm?"

"Does Natsuki like school so far?"

Emerald eyes locked with crimson ones and a fanged smile was shot in her direction.

"You bet!"

"Did anybody asked about your fangs?"

"You already know the answer, but I just said it's a genetic defect, but one of my classmates didn't seem to believe me."

The student council president scowled at that. Questioning the issue wasn't a good thing. "Who didn't believe you, Natsuki?"

"Yuuki Nao, you know her?"

She should have known. That troublemaker just had to act like her reputation said.

"Yes. Yes, I do, but don't think about it too much, it'll work out."

She felt Natsuki nod in her lap before she got up and duster herself off. She offered Shizuru a hand which was gladly accepted. For the very first time the chestnut blond noticed how good Natsuki's slightly larger hands fitted into her own ones. Not just that, they were soft and warm too, and Shizuru nearly made a face when Natsuki pulled her hand back to pick up her stuff.

"Well, I guess that's it for lunch break. I'll see you after school, okay?"

"Whatever you say, dear Natsuki."

Said girl flinched at the name. "Really, sometimes I wish you would just drop that name. What do you think people are going to think when they see you calling me `dear Natsuki´?"

But Shizuru just smiled at her before disappearing into the building, leaving a pouting Natsuki behind.

* * *

The rest of the school time went by very fast and the two of them found themselves together again faster as they thought. They said goodbye to their respective friends, and in Natsuki's case even to Nao, who just made a gesture of her hand to her. The chestnut blond and her sister arrived home after Alyssa and Miyu, who both seemed to be wrapped up in a game of Mario Cart on the blond haired girl's Wii; Miyu never stood a chance. Poor maid.

When Natsuki passed the calendar in the kitchen she frowned at the date. "Shizuru, tomorrow is going to be full moon." A rustling sound sounded from the fridge before she got an answer.

"I know, don't tell me Natsuki forgot about it?"

Well, to be honest she did kind of forget about it, but she felt when full moon was approaching so it wasn't such big of a deal. "I did not forget it, I was just…busy with other stuff."

"Such as?"

"…I hate you."

"Oh no, now she hates me. How am I going to live from now on?"

"Did Miyu spike you tea or something?"

Shizuru frowned at herself a little. "Natsuki's easygoing behavior is rubbing of on me."

"Sure! Now it's my fault!"

"Just joking."

"So she did spike your tea…. Miyu! I think we should have a word!"

"Ara, is Natsuki that concerned about my sanity?"

"Would you please cut it out?"

Shizuru laughed at her sister and wiped away tears of mirth when she finished and her laughter had turned into chuckling. "Teasing Natsuki is just way too much fun!"

"Damn it, Shizuru!"

* * *

**Annotations**

Onigiri(s) = _Japanese food; rice ball(s)_

Bento = _The Japanese version from the lunch box_

-san = _Suffix; means Mr. Ms. Mrs._

* * *

To all the nice reviewers out there: Thank you! I am really happy that you people like my story =)

To clear some misunderstandings I will write down how old the people are, but just for the main characters though. (For the people in the same grade means; same age.)

Natsuki 16

Shizuru 17

Alyssa 12

Miyu 26

Nao 16

Midori 24

**Phrase of the day**

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex_

"High School never ends" by Bowling for Soup

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolf Girl - The Tale of two Sisters**

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Summary:** That girl, has a thin, slender body. Yet she does not seem weak because of a peculiar, uncouth taste she possesses. She emits a vitality.... A vibrant, beastial vitality.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-HiME or Mai- Otome, nor do I own the characters. All rights go to Sunrise.

* * *

_I will never let you fall _  
_I'll stand up with you forever _  
_I'll be there for you through it all _  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_

* * *

_A pair of dazzling emerald eyes starred at the small object in the owner's hands. This morning, when they had been about to drive off to school, her older sister had given her a package and a small smile. She had said something about their father telling her to get one of these things for her, but Natsuki hadn't really listened as she had ripped the mobile out of its packaging.

And now she was sitting in her classroom, paying her teacher Midori no attention again, and looked at her new, in the sunlight glittering, mobile.

_`That's awesome! Now I don't have to run around the whole school to ask my sister's something. Thanks dad._´ A certain redhead one seat behind her found it rather irritating that something as simple as a mere mobile could keep the raven haired girl busy for almost, she looked at her watch, forty minutes straight. `_What a weird girl._´ And the even more irritating thing; why did she even bothered herself with something like that?

Nao turned her attention towards the spiky haired redhead in front of the class when Midori began walking towards the third Fujino offspring.

"Are you here to warm this seat or are you here to learn something, Fujino?", she asked and got a blank look from the girl, before Natsuki snapped out of her daze and put the mobile back into her pocket. She blushed, her cheeks gaining a soft pink color, and grinned, scratching her head sheepishly. "Sorry Sensei, just got caught up in the moment, I guess." Her classmates began to snicker and Nao turned away, annoyed for some reason and starred out of the window. Midori just went back to teaching her class whatever she was teaching before she had scolded the raven head.

Natsuki was bored out of her mind. The teacher was explaining how to solve a certain problem a student had asked about and the werewolf wondered just how the hell someone couldn't know the answer. Or was it that she was too smart? Yeah, that sounded better; for both parts. `_Shizuru's a good teacher, I have to say._´ Her thoughts started to wander off again and a sudden thought crossed her mind. She turned around and came face to face with a certain redhead, who rose one of her slender brows in confusion at the sudden action.

"Nao, can I have your number?"

Said girl snickered. "My, are you hitting on me, Fujino?"

Natsuki scowled and shook her head. "Why should I hit you? I just want the number of your mobile."

Nao did a face-palm. `_How dense can a single person be?_´

"No Mutt, to hit on somebody is like flirting and trying to get someone's attention."

"…Just give me your number already."

She crossed her arms and gave Natsuki a blank look. "And why, for God's sake, should I do that?"

To her surprise the girl just took out her new mobile and held it out for the redhead to take. "Fine; if you don't want to tell me your number, type it in yourself."

Nao starred at the small object in her hands. This one looked rather expensive and for some reason that pissed her off pretty badly. All this stuck up chicks could just go to hell, as far as she was concerned. But yet, she found herself typing in the number and giving the phone back to its owner; who accepted it with a sincere smile, a polite nod and then turned around.

`_Did I just give my number to a total stranger?_´ She looked the raven haired girl over and a small grin tucked at the corner of her lips. `_No, not a stranger; rather an interesting soon-to-be partner in crime._´ Nao starred out of the window again. `_Or something like that._´

Class ended with the usual ring of the bell and the pupils rushed out of the room as if it was on fire. Natsuki stood up and was about to join Mai and her friends to lunch as the voice of her teacher stopped her. "Fujino, can I have a word with you?" Somehow it felt like this was no question. "Sure", she replied and gave her friends an apologetic smile before walking to Midori's desk.

She gestured her student to take a seat, what she did, and folded her hands on top of her table. "Fujino, the first thing I want to say is that I noticed that you seem to space out a lot, yet, when I looked over your records you seem to be a rather clever girl. How is that?"

"Natsuki is just fine, and I get home schooled by my older sister, so I already know the most stuff I get taught in school." Midori thought that over for a moment.

"The Student Council President Fujino Shizuru, yes?"

Natsuki nodded. "Yes, I got home schooled for my whole life, but my parents decided to send me to a public school."

"I see", Midori murmured and got out a paper from one of the many drawers of her desk. She handed it the curios looking raven head. "I think your sister already told you, that you will have to be part of a club to be allowed to stay at this school. This is an application form; after lessons you will go trough the school and search for a club you want to join. Then you will come back to me and hand over the by then filled out paper, got that?"

Natsuki just nodded again and stood up, her eyes scanning the paper and her legs moving on their own accord. Midori sighed; that girl sure did space out a lot.

The green eyed girl found herself standing outside the building and searching for her friends; she spotted them sitting under the very same cherry-blossom tree she and Shizuru had been sitting under just yesterday. She walked over to them and Chie, who noticed her, waved for her to come over.

"What did Midori-sensei want back then", the busty redhead asked when Natsuki seated herself on the soft grass and took out her lunch box.

She shrugged and answered before beginning to eat, "She just told me that I should choose a club after school and gave me an application form." She looked around after Mai had nodded her head in satisfaction.

Chie was currently busy with trying to get her girlfriend to kiss her and said girlfriend was trying as hard to not do that; not in front of the others, but gave in when the Harada offspring gave her one of her most charming smiles. The two of them were in the Journal Club; they wrote the school newspaper. Aoi was responsible for the news and Chie, well, took care of the section called "Rumour Factory". `_How fitting for Fuuka's gossip queen_´, Natsuki thought.

Behind her were Kazuya and Akane, both members of the Drama Club. The Drama Club was currently practicing Romeo and Juliet for the upcoming school festival, and guess who got the leading roles; right. Akane was Juliet and Kazuya Romeo. Natsuki could almost _feel_ the love radiating from the bodies of the two and so preferred to stay away from them; you never know how your body would react to such hormones, after all.

Mai was in no club, but she helped out in the canteen of the school. In the eyes of the Student Council that was enough, so she was allowed to do just that and no one seemed bothered by it. And Mai's food was beyond delicious, judging from the smell of it. Natsuki hadn't tasted it yet.

Tate Yuuichi, Kanzaki Reito's right hand in the student council and somehow the target of everyone's of Mai's outbursts, was a member of the Kendo Club. He was on good terms with the leader, Masashi Takeda and a good swordsman. He had stopped training for half a year due to an injury in his knee, but caught up fast with the rest of the club after re-entering it.

Natsuki sighed. Everyone seemed to have chosen the perfect club for him- or herself, but was there even one for her to fit it? She hoped. `_I don't want to end in some club I don't want to be in._´ The group finished their meals and got up to head back to class, when the raven haired girl spotted the crimson eyed beauty coming out of the hallway were the Student Council room was.

"Hey guys, I'll just say `Hey´ to my sis, okay? Be right back!" And she left, leaving some confused classmates behind. "My, she seems to really like her sister" Mai said and got a nod from her friends, and a comment from Chie. "Maybe there's something else going on between them?"

"Chie! They're sisters for Pete's sake!"

"But not blood related", she smirked.

Aoi blinked. "And how would you know that?"

The dark haired girl just chuckled and gestured for her girlfriend to follow her, "It looks like you keep forgetting that that's my job; to know everything going on in our school."

Well, that was an argument.

"Shizuru!", the raven haired girl yelled as her sister turned around, revealing the sight of a boy of nearly the same height Natsuki didn't notice before; the crimson eyed Fujino heiress had blocked the view.

"Ara, Natsuki, what are you doing here?", came the ever calm reply as she took in her sister's expression; a mix of confusion and what seemed to be joy? `_A penny for your thoughts, dear Natsuki._´

Before she could answer though, Shizuru continued. She pointed at the boy to her right and smiled at him, before repeating the action, this time pointing at the emerald eyed beauty. "This is Kanzaki Reito-san, a member of the Student Council. Reito-san, this is Fujino Natsuki; my younger sister." The black haired boy took a step forward and took the left hand of a surprised Natsuki and kissed it. "Pleased to meet you, Natsuki-san."

Said girl blinked. `_Already first name base, huh?_´ She looked over the handsome looking guy and fought back a frown. `_I don't like him for some reason; he gives of a weird feeling vibe._´ But as she was taught being polite, she just forced out a smile and bowed a short bow. "Same."

But Shizuru noticed her sister's stiffness, she didn't seem to like Reito all that much. `_Why, I wonder?_´ When Natsuki turned around to face her, she dropped her thoughts and looked at the girl's face, waiting for some kind of response. Natsuki would have squirmed under the intense gaze of those crimson orbs if she hadn't been used to them for now.

"Just wanted to drop by and say hello as I saw you, so well. I guess I'll see you later, bye Shiz", she gave Reito a blank look, "Kanzaki-san."

When Shizuru was sure her sister was out of earshot, and she could hear pretty good, she gave the boy an apologetic smile. "Kannin na, Reito-san, Natsuki seems to be in a rush and forget to bid farewell properly."

Kanzaki just smiled at her. "No worries Shizuru, I think after getting to know each other she'll start to like me." `_Never coming down from your high horse, are you, Reito-san?_´ But when said boy was going to place his hand on her shoulder, she avoided it by beginning to walk again. `_And never getting tired to try to hit on me_´, she added sourly, but her mask remained polite and calm; how she hated it.

* * *

When the bell released the pupils from their classes, Natsuki made her way to her first destination; the Music Club. She made a turn, walked down the hallway and knocked on the third door before entering. She had heard instruments being played so she guessed this was the Music Club, and well, she had been right.

Kikukawa Yukino was, besides a member of the Student Council, a pianist and the Music Club President. She smiled warmly, but yet kind of shy, or was it fearful? Natsuki couldn't tell, because as fast as the smile had come, it had disappeared. She shrugged and took a seat somewhere in the last row and listened, as the members began playing their instruments to the lead of the brown haired girl on the piano. After only ten minutes of listening the werewolf was getting bored. Don't get me wrong, she _loved_ music, but this was classic…and she preferred livelier music. She excused herself and left the room, sighing and scratching the words "Music Club" from her list.

When she set eyes on the next name on her list a grin spread across her face. The Tea Ceremony Club was led my no other than the chestnut blond Fujino heiress, and Natsuki was happy for every moment they could spend together.

She just followed her nose and was standing in front of the small tea house just a few minutes later. The ceremonies were held in a separate house in old Japanese style; the ones Shizuru seemed to love. The raven head pushed the door open and slipped inside, nearly unnoticed. But one pair of crimson orbs had spotted her and they instantly lit up in joy. Sighs went through the room at the sight.

Natsuki took a seat behind the members, sitting on her knees in a rather uncomfortable position. Her sister gave some instructions and handed out the stuff you need for making tea in the traditional way before she got over to the raven head. To her surprise though, Natsuki was currently holding a hand over her nose and was fighting back tears.

"Ara, what is wrong, Natsuki?", she asked, concern clearly audibly in her voice.

"I can't stand the smell; it's so intensive", the owner of now teary emerald eyes choked out and bit back a cough.

"Why are you still here then?"

She pointed to her legs. "My legs got numb and I can't stand up."

Shizuru laughed and got some looks from the members and a pout from her sister, before she helped Natsuki onto her feet and hold her until she was sure said girl could stand on her own. After a quick goodbye, the werewolf got out of the house and took a deep breath.

"Dear Gods, how can she stand that?", she mumbled and looked onto her list.

Next was the choir; not that she really wanted to join it; she just wanted an excuse to see her younger sister and hear her sing. She couldn't get enough of it. The Choir was in the room next door to the music room, so she already knew the way, and so, after knocking, she entered and found herself surrounded by the calming and beautiful voice of Alyssa. The members seemed to ignore her as they listened to the "Golden Angel's" voice.

Emerald eyes met azure ones and Natsuki smiled at her sister, who returned it and made several people in the room nearly faint. Nobody could resist the Fujino charm, and Alyssa wasn't even _them_ flashing her brightest smile. And heck, she was just twelve! After giving one final wave, she went to visit the next club on her list; the Chess Club.

Chess was a quite funny game, if Shizuru was your opponent, that is. She would make you go to your limits of logical thinking to beat her, yet, Natsuki hadn't won once in her lifetime against the oldest sister.

She entered the club room and found several pupils playing chess. `_What a surprise_´, she thought sarcastically and smirked, before seating herself somewhere near one game of chess. Natsuki watched them, but nobody did a move. After five minutes she began to feel sleepy and her eyelids dropped closed. She snapped them open and looked at the clock on the wall, noticing that she was out for another ten minutes. She looked over to the players again; they still hadn't made a move! If she hadn't know it was impossible, she would have sworn neither of them had did as much as blink.

Natsuki felt a headache creeping into her skull so she went outside to get some fresh air. She strode through the school grounds and soon found herself near the running track and the sport fields. Maybe this was something for her?

"Watch out", she heard a familiar voice yell and she turned around just in time to avoid being tackled to the ground by stepping to the side; she hadn't even noticed she had been standing in the middle of the running track. Nao stopped running and gave the raven head a glare that could kill, yet Natsuki didn't seem affected for some reason.

"Mutt, what the hell are you thinking standing there like a statue? In case you haven't noticed, this is the running track. You have to _run_ and not _stand_."

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious. Maybe if you had been faster you would have past me before I got here."

The redhead's eyes narrowed. "Is that a challenge?"

"Do you think it is?"

"Yeah, I sure as hell do!" She got into a starting position and made a motion with her head for Natsuki to do the same.

"The first one who reaches the finish line wins."

"And gets what?"

"A milkshake?"

Natsuki smirked. Nao was so going to regret having challenged her. "Deal."

"Okay", she said and prepared herself.

"3", they bend their legs,

"2", lifted their backsides,

"1", glared at each other,

"GO!, and made a mad dash towards the finish line.

Needless to say, Nao didn't stand a chance.

Arms crossed over her chest and not even having broken a sweat, Natsuki smirked at the panting redhead who had just made it over the white line on the floor.

"Damn it…Fujino...how the hell…did you do that", she said, rather, panted between breaths and fell flat on her back, gasping for air. They had just run something over 500 meters.

"I moved my legs, one before the other, and you?"

The glare she got made her burst into laughter. "That wasn't funny, Mutt."

Said girl just wiped away tears of mirth and spun around afterwards, having heard someone approaching. A smaller girl with two pigtails and two longer strands of hair, which were braided, was standing there, clipboard and chronograph in her hands and wearing an expression of utter disbelieve on her face.

"You just ran these 500 metres in barely more than a minute. I'm the fastest and I need something over two minutes. Impressive! How's your name?"

"Isn't it the polite way to introduce yourself and then ask for the name you want to know?"

The girl seemed embarrassed for a moment before she nodded and held out her hand. "Wang Nina, President of the Track and Field Club, nice to meet you." It looked like the raven haired girl was making friends pretty fast on this school.

"The name's Fujino Natsuki, the pleasure is entirely on your side", she joked but dropped it as she saw the puzzled look on the other girl's face. "I was joking."

"Ah, okay, sorry about that." Nina turned her attention towards a certain redhead, who was still lying on her back, glancing at the white clouds above. "Nao-senpai", she yelled and got the reaction she had awaited. Said girl shot up and saluted, before blinking twice and growling afterwards. "Wang, that wasn't funny either. What, is today the "tease Nao" day?"

"Seems to be, Spider."

"What the hell? You're calling me spider, Mutt?"

"Yeah, I did and I suggest you should wash your ears."

"You-", Nao started but was cut of by the president.

"Enough, both of you! Yuuki, go take a shower and wait for me in the changing rooms. Fujino, come over there."

After her usual "Natsuki's just fine" they went to the tribune while Nao was taking her shower, as ordered.

"So, do you want to join the Track and Field Club?", was the first thing that came out of Nina's mouth and it surprised the emerald eyed girl at first, but she recovered quickly and flashed her fangs in a smile. "Sure, guess that's the only club I'm actually good at or don't fall asleep in", she laughed and scratched the back of her head in light embarrassment. Nina just starred. "Are that…fangs?"

"Huh? Ah, yes. Genetic defect, don't worry, I won't bite. At least not you; I'm not sure about the Spider though…."

The younger girl snapped out of it and they finished their talk, which ended with Natsuki having a filled out paper and Nina having another great member for her club. Both were happy.

Natsuki entered the changing rooms and waited for Nao, the damn spider was owing her a milkshake after all. She wrote a short mail that she would come home later than usual and sent it Shizuru, then put away her mobile and leaned, arms crossed, on one of the cold walls and waited. The sounds of running water stopped and out came a wet Nao, a towel covering her lower body and another one on top of her head; that was it. And Natsuki immediately noticed the absence of one more towel that should have covered the girl's bosoms, but to her relief, or should I rather say, horror, the redhead noticed it too.

"Damn it Fujino, what the hell are you doing here", she barked and grabbed another towel to cover the nudity of her upper body while the raven haired girl was blushing like mad, her head turned away. But she had to admit; Nao was good looking. `_What the hell…_´.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you would came out of the shower like…this. Why aren't you covering yourself anyway?"

"Old habit."

"Don't want to imagine what your mom's thinking about that."

When she got no response she turned around and noticed the sorrowful and sad look on Nao's face and Natsuki felt guilty.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"Shut up and get out."

And so she waited outside the changing rooms, and whatever seemed to have bothered Nao before had vanished so Natsuki went to hand the paper over to her teacher before the two of them went into a café nearby the school, riding Natsuki's bike. This was the first time for the slightly smaller girl to ride a motorcycle, and as a result she clung herself onto the werewolf's body like a bur, feeling the well trained muscles beneath the clothes. `_No wonder she can run like a champ._´

An hour and some small talk later, they had finished their milkshakes at Nao's charge and were now lazing around in the small café.

"So…were do you live?", Natsuki asked out of the blue and the redhead raised an eyebrow at the random question.

"In the dorms, why?"

"Just curious. May I ask why you're living there?"

"No, but I'll tell you anyway", was the reply. `_Even if I don't know why tough_´, she added mentally.

"I don't have a father and my mom is hospitalized, I don't have the money to live in an apartment."

When she got the response, she knew why had told her that; first, because it felt nice telling somebody about it and second, Natsuki wasn't a person to say "Aw, you poor thing".

"I hope your mom gets out of the hospital soon. Living in the dorms is fun, I think, but being with your family can't be replaced by friends; it's a whole different feeling."

Nao smiled a sad smile. "You know, for someone as dense as you you're pretty sharp behind your innocent façade, Natsuki."

Said girl gave her a weird look. `_Did she just call my, dense, intelligent and Natsuki in one sentence?_´ She inspected Nao's face for a short moment and nodded her head imperceptibly. `_She did._´

"So, want to ride back to school again? I have to be home for dinner or I'll get scolded again."

"Sure, Mutt." Nao smirked at the girl's reaction; she glared at her.

"Whatever, Spider."

"About that spider thing…", was the last sound before they exited the café and the door closed.

* * *

When Natsuki finally arrived home, it was well past eight pm and every fiber in her body was already itching. She felt bad about lying to Nao, but what should she have said? Sorry, have to be home before moonrise before everyone sees I turn into a furry, oversized pup, called werewolf? Sure thing.

"Natsuki!", came a worried call before warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around her body, and she found herself returning the hug Shizuru gave her. Her sister always carried the scent of blooming cherry blossoms with her and was radiating one of the strongest auras of affection Natsuki knew so far. If was a warm, cozy feeling, that left the younger girl always a little dazed after such a strong physical interaction.

"I was worried sick because Natsuki didn't show up at the promised time, I thought something had happened", she said as she pulled away, even if she didn't want to; she didn't want to force herself onto the girl either.

"Sorry about that Shiz, I sort of got carried away and forgot the time." She walked over to one of the small tables in the entrance and put down her mobile, keys and CDs. "Ah yes, I got accepted into the Track and Field team."

"Ara, so Natsuki did find a club that suits her. I am glad it went that smoothly."

"Yeah, I just had to outrace Nao", she snickered at the thought of a panting and sweating Nao; that was a nice moment.

"Yuuki-san?"

"Hm, we made a bet; the one who wins would buy milkshakes. I won, of course, so we went to a café afterwards."

Shizuru let the scene play in her mind: She and Natsuki in a café, sharing a strawberry flavored milkshake with just one straw….She shook her head. `_I should save these moments for my dreams_´, she thought with a smug smile, but said smile dropped in an instant when the body of her sister seemed to squirm under her hands, which were resting on Natsuki's shoulders.

"Sh-Shizuru, get me the hell out of here, fast!"

In her panic the chestnut blond took her sister bridal style and raced out of the house and into the direction of the giant woods behind the mansion; said forest was nearly as large as Fuuka Academy, just build for Natsuki to live out her needs.

The raven head was set down onto her legs with so much care, she felt like she was floating and gave her sister a thankful look before the adrenalin began rushing through her veins. The transformation was like being in frenzy; a special hormone, only possessed by werewolves, was being pumped trough the body that would numb the flesh and muscles to the sharp pain that someone gets with turning from an average human into an 8.5 feet tall creature.

The sounds of the transformation sounded grotesque to Shizuru's ears; she heard bones popping, claws scratching and skin stretching, if someone ever heard a sound like that. It didn't sound all that good.

As fast as it came, it was gone. Not even thirty seconds had past and yet, before her very eyes, stood something looking intimidating yet graceful all in one. A perfect mix of the world's two population; animals and humans. A beast known from fairy tales and ghost stories, made into something it never was, and never will be. Wolves were no monsters, nor were werewolves. And the one person that was imaginable the most less monstrous being in the world, at least in Shizuru's crimson colored eyes, was the one that raised its head and let out a melodious howl into the moon filled night sky, that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

Natsuki; the first creature born into a new generation.

* * *

**Annotations**

Kannin na - I'm sorry/Forgive me; Kyoto accent

Kendo - The Japanese version of sword fight, practiced with bamboo-swords

* * *

First I want to say "Thanks" to the reviewers again for, well reviewing my story; it is appreciated!

So:

**Thanks!** to _chum-sa_

**Thanks!** to _Demon-Cat08_

**Thanks!** to _aazzar_ (Your nick reminds me of Raven from Teen Titans^^)

**Thanks!** to _anon_

**Thanks!** to _ShadowCub_ (And your name reminds me of Werewolf Natsuki xD)

**Thanks!** to _treawolf_, for telling my what you liked about this story, and sorry for the mistake again; I didn't notice you were talking about Natsuki^^

**Thanks!** to _MissIzzyB_

**Thanks!** to _RAGN_

**Thanks!** to _kikyo4ever_

**Thanks!** to _lollerpoop_

**Thanks!** to _krugern_, I'm glad you like so much of my story :)

**Thanks!** to _Indiobotod_

**Thanks!** to _noraily_

**Thanks!** to _ALEXISSA2_

**Thanks!** to _Mitsuki51295_

**Thanks!** to _dghkctyfibj_

**Thanks!** to _shamanic demonator_

**Thanks!** to _:D_

And a very big** Thanks!** to_ Raven Firebane _for beta-ing my story :D Even though he didn't find any mistakes, but oh well! He's done his work, and I am very grateful._  
_

I made_ a ShizNat _AMV, maybe you want to watch it? Here's the link: (Remove the spaces, please.)http ://www . youtube . com/watch?v=XYaU-GAKOsM

And then I want to point something out: There are thirty persons who have this story on their story alert, yet not nearly half of them are telling me their opinion. That's not nice, and before someone says "Stop begging for reviews" I am not begging for them; I'm just telling you that it's damn unkind and impolite to do something like that. We writers practically live from your reviews, so just click the button under the story and say something. Critique, your opinion or even improvement suggestions. I'm open for everything. I'll even answer question if asked.

Nina is the captain of the Track and Field team because the former one graduated and she was the next best member in the club to that time. She's 12 and in Alyssa's class.

And now; English is not my first language. German is, and I'm still visiting school; I'm 15, so please don't be too harsh with correcting me, please. ;)

**Phrase of the Day**

_I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching you._

"Love Game" by Lady Gaga

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wolf Girl - The Tale of two Sisters**

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Summary:** That girl, has a thin, slender body. Yet she does not seem weak because of a peculiar, uncouth taste she possesses. She emits a vitality.... A vibrant, beastial vitality.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-HiME or Mai-Otome, nor do I own the characters. All rights go to Sunrise.

* * *

_I will never let you fall _  
_I'll stand up with you forever _  
_I'll be there for you through it all _  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_

* * *

_

It was an overwhelming feeling. She could hear the steady beating of Shizuru's heart, who was standing behind her, could feel the wind, produced by a passing by bird. She could make out the shape of a squirrel in the woods, seeing it until it disappeared in one of the giant trees. Her senses sharpened, her instincts kicked in and the urge to run got harder and harder to suppress. When the pressure got too much, she let out a melodious howl.

Natsuki was a werewolf for more than sixteen years now, but she still wasn't used to the sensations that ran through her when she was in her animalistic form. All the sounds, smells, sights, the feelings; it was like a torture and a gift at once.

The chestnut blond girl made no movement but she was sure that Natsuki could hear the heavy beating of her heart. She had seen it so many times, yet it still never cased to amaze her. When the creature turned around and locked eyes with her, Shizuru nearly gasped out loud. Such green eyes; like jade, like emeralds, so green like the crown of the tallest tree. They stood out even more due to the jet black colored fur that covered the wolf's body.

"Shizuru."

This one word, rolling off her sister's tongue like that, told the crimson eyed girl one thing; Natsuki needed to go now, had to meet her needs and she understood.

"Go Natsuki, I will wait for you." Shizuru gave her a sincere smile.

Before she disappeared into the woods, Natsuki pressed her sister against her body in a tight embrace and whispered into her ear. "Thank you."

And the next second, she was gone.

The crimson eyed Fujino heiress let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and ran her shaky hands through her wavy mane. Arms, strong like that, able to lift up a car without a second thought, were able to be so gentle at the very same time. Indeed, she never cased to amaze her.

A branch behind her made a snapping sound and Shizuru spun around, coming face to face with her younger sister. Alyssa was wearing her pajamas and had a jacket around her shoulders to keep the cold from her body and was, despite being woken from her slumber, looking fully awake.

"She is gone, isn't she?" the blond haired girl said. "I heard the howl; it woke me up."

"I am sorry, Alyssa. Yes she is gone, but she will come back, don't worry. Natsuki always comes back."

The blue eyed girl took her older sister's hand in her own and began making her way towards the mansion again. "Come, or you'll catch a cold. It's chilly out here."

Shizuru obeyed. The two of them seated themselves in the kitchen and the chestnut blond started making tea for the both of them. Miyu was currently not in the house so they wouldn't get scolded for drinking tea so late in the evening. Tea had nearly the same effect as coffee, after all; keeping its consumer awake.

"Rooibos or Green Tea?"

"Rooibos, please."

When the tea was ready Shizuru took a seat in front of Alyssa and handed the smaller girl her cup of the red liquid. They sat in complete silence, only the sound of tea being sipped and the ticking of the clock were heard.

"You are worried." It was more of a statement than a question and Shizuru nearly choked on her drink.

She put down the cup calmly. "Yes I am. I don't know why, though."

A lie. She knew very well why she was so worried. What if someone saw Natsuki? It only needed some lost passer-by and the whole cover would be blown. Not very likely that someone got lost in the middle of nowhere, but still; you could never be too careful.

A warm, smaller hand was laid on top of hers and Shizuru snapped out of her thoughts. Alyssa gave her an encouraging smile and a soft shake of her head, as if to say `_Don't over think it._´

"You are right. Come now, go back to sleep. I will stay awake and wait for Natsuki's safe return."

They stood up and for the second time this day Shizuru was pulled into an embrace. Only that this time it wasn't Natsuki but her other sister, and that Alyssa's height only reached her chest.

"I am worried, too." The words were muffled because the blond haired girl had her head buried in Shizuru's chest, but she still understood them. She stroked the blond locks gently and pulled away, gesturing for the smaller girl to finally go to sleep.

"Good night, Alyssa."

"Good night. Take care of Natsuki-nee-san."

And the crimson eyed beauty was alone again. She sighed and went into the werewolf's room. Said room was huge; nearly thrice the size of an ordinary classroom. In one corner stood a big stereo and next to it an E-Guitar with booster. Natsuki could play the guitar very well and loved it to play the instrument while listening to her favorite songs. The whole family seemed to be good at playing music, or in Alyssa's case, singing. Shizuru played the violin for nearly twelve years now; she had started half a year after she met the raven head.

She took a deep breath. The whole room smelled like Natsuki. Well, no wonder, this was her room after all. The chestnut blond walked over to the stereo and looked at it for a moment before turning it on and pressing the play button. She was curious and wanted to know what her sister had listened to the last time she had used the device.

_Tick tock hear the clock countdown  
Wish the minute hand could be rewound  
So much to do and so much I need to say  
Will tomorrow be too late?_

_Feel the moment slip into the past  
Like sand through an hourglass  
In the madness I guess I just forget  
To do all the things I said_

Shizuru didn't know that song. Was it new? She looked over some CDs and found the one she was searching for nearly on top of the giant pile; Skillet – Awake. She had recognized the voice of the lead singer. He had a husky voice, just like Natsuki, but it was somewhat of a difference; he was a man, after all.

_Time passes by  
Never thought I'd wind up  
One step behind  
Now I've made my mind up_

_Today I'm gonna try a little harder  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

_Today I'm gonna love my enemies  
Reach out to somebody who needs me  
Make a change, make the world a better place  
'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_

_  
One day too late_

_  
One day too late_

The crimson eyed girl sat down on a chair and closed her eyes, fully concentrating on the song.

_Tick tock hear my life pass by  
I can't erase and I can't rewind  
Of all the things I regret the most I do…  
Wish I'd spent more time with you_

_Here's my chance for a new beginning  
I saved the best for a better ending  
And in the end I'll make it up to you, you'll see  
You'll get the very best of me_

A lot of people thought, just because this kind of music was loud and included some screaming at times, that it had to be a senseless attempt to create music. How wrong they were. All the songs she knew, especially the ones from the Rock and Heavy Metal genre, had a deeper meaning. She loved to listen to them, to fully understand the lyrics and the message the singer wants to convey.

_Time passes by  
Never thought I'd wind up  
One step behind  
Now I've made my mind up_

_  
Today I'm gonna try a little harder  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

_Today I'm gonna love my enemies  
Reach out to somebody who needs me  
Make a change, make the world a better place  
'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_

_  
One day too late_

_  
One day too late_

`_How true_´, Shizuru thought and let her eyes wander over the things in the barely lit room. Natsuki's king sized bed, the walk-in closet, the desk, the couch and the flat-screen TV. Somebody would think it was the room of an ordinary high school girl, she noticed.

_Your time is running out  
You're never gonna get it back  
Make the most of every moment  
Stop saving the best for last_

Suddenly the chestnut blond sat up and began pacing around in the room, which was something very out of character for her. But something had touched her while listening to this song. If she didn't tell Natsuki about her feelings, would the younger girl just look at her like a sister would do? Would she never even think about the possibility of the two of them being a couple? Shizuru honestly didn't know. Did her sister even know what true love felt like? Her face fell. What when Natsuki would never return her feelings? The crimson eyed girl had to sit down because her sight was beginning to blur.

_Today I'm gonna try a little harder  
Gonna make every minute last longer  
Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it_

_Today I'm gonna love my enemies  
Reach out to somebody who needs me  
Make a change, make the world a better place  
'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_

_  
One day too late_

_  
One day too late…_

Shizuru turned off the music and buried her face in her hands. She needed time to think, and for once she was glad the raven haired girl wasn't with her.

* * *

It was refreshing; this feeling of pure freedom. Trees rushed past her as she ran trough the woods on all fours, avoiding obstacles like fallen branches and big rocks with such elegance that it looked like she was dancing.

Natsuki could change into a werewolf every time she liked, but when it was full moon her animalistic side was practically pulled out of her; she couldn't fight it, and to be honest, she didn't even want to. She had never even once denied her own nature, nor had she wished being just an ordinary human. The might of the moon was giving her strength and the raven head felt like she could take on the world on days like this.

She jumped over one very big rock and gripped a branch, swinging herself high into the air and landing safely on her hind legs on the very same tree branch. The bright light of the full moon was illuminating the dark forest and her black fur glittered in its light. She began climbing up the tree and after a few seconds she was sitting in the crown. From here she had a perfect view of the whole area, including the mansion that lay a good distance away. This was Natsuki's favorite spot.

Something whizzed past her head by a few inches and she wiped her head towards the direction it was thrown from and looked into a pair of blazing red eyes. Damn, had she let down her guard this much? She jumped down from the tree and came face to face with a certain maid. One that was currently holding a sharp looking projectile that Natsuki could make out as being a shuriken.

"Ready for an unannounced training session, Natsuki-sama?" Miyu didn't even wait for a response as she threw another of the sharp knife-like projectiles at the more or less clueless werewolf, who avoided it nonetheless.

The light blue haired woman would often "accompany" her into the woods and both of them would end up having a nice amount of wounds, scratches and bruises. But not today; Natsuki was not in the mood to let herself get beaten up.

Her whole body was tense, ready to charge at the woman in front of her or avoid another shuriken thrown by her.

"You're getting worse Miyu."

"I don't want to hear that from you. You're still having your head because I missed on purpose."

Okay, right. She hadn't been paying attention back then, but now the maid wouldn't stand a chance.

Natsuki jumped away from the scene and began running into the opposite direction of the mansion, hearing Miyu chasing after her. She hid behind a large tree and waited for the woman to run past her, she needed to get into a closer range so she could outmatch her at hand to hand combat. She could do nothing from a far range. Or at least when there was nothing she could throw at her opponent. One of her very few disadvantages.

A blue haired head came into sight and Natsuki came out of her hiding place and grabbed the maid by her arms, pushing her face first into the ground. She held her arms twisted so that she couldn't move them without hurting herself.

"Gotcha", Natsuki smirked and wanted to release her prey when Miyu suddenly kicked her in the chest very hard and literally knocked the air out of the raven head. She stumbled back a few steps and glared at the older woman, who dusted some dirt off her clothes and gave her a mild look.

"Do not think this is over just now."

"I wouldn't ever dare to do something like that." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Good to know."

They continued their "friendly sparring session" for what felt like hours, at least for Natsuki and only stopped when Miyu didn't stand up after a well aimed blow to her ribs and the raven head could have sworn she heard some of her ribs cracking.

"Miyu, are you alright?" She walked over to the fallen maid and wanted to help her up, as suddenly she found herself lying on the ground and her arms were locked in a death grip from the blue haired woman, who was currently sitting on her back; she was way taller than her after all.

"You let your guard down. If I had been an enemy you would have been dead by now."

Natsuki growled and struggled against the grip. "If you had been the enemy you wouldn't have stood up after that blow, be sure."

"I agree; I think you just broke two of my ribs, Natsuki-sama."

`_What the hell? She has two broken ribs and still can hold me down? What is she, a robot?_ ´

She was released and heard a heavy sigh and a wince coming from the maid, who was inspecting her ribcage.

"Indeed; you just broke me two ribs."

"Uhm, oops?"

"You should really remember that your strength surpasses that of an average human by far. Control it better, or you end up hurting others accidentally."

"Listen up, I'm sorry, okay?" she growled and looked the woman over. "Do you want me to carry you back to the house? It's a good distance away."

Miyu shook her head. "I think I am still able to walk on my own, thank you very much."

And she was able to walk on her own, but Natsuki had to walk so slow she thought she would fall asleep during the walk. After half an hour she was sick of it and picked up the smaller woman bridal style, like her sister had done it a few hours ago and ignored the protest coming from the blue haired maid.

"Look, I am patient and all, but if you are not going to shut up I'll knock you out, got it?"

And they arrived at the house in complete silence.

Natsuki set Miyu down very carefully, and when the woman turned around to say something, the raven head wasn't there anymore. Instead she heard the sounds of claws on parquet and saw a pitch black wolf making its way towards the emerald eyed girl's room.

Natsuki had changed into the form of an ordinary wolf; she couldn't turn into her human shape until the moon set. Before she could enter her room though, a wave of emotions hit her like a well aimed punch to the head and she stopped walking. She sniffed the air; it was Shizuru. The raven head poked her head trough the slightly open door and saw her sister sitting on her chair, hunched over and her head buried in her hands. What has happened? She looked so sad.

The chestnut blond nearly jumped out of her skin when something wet and soft nudged her leg and she looked directly into a pair of bright emerald eyes. And the only thing she wanted to do right then was to pull her sister into a hug, feeling her pressed up against her body, filling her nostrils with her scent and hearing her husky voice.

Shizuru kneeled down before the raven haired girl, who was currently sitting on the floor like a dog ready to give paw and wrapped her arms around the wolf. Natsuki's fur was as soft and silky like her hair and the Fujino heiress buried her head into it.

"Welcome back, Natsuki."

* * *

The bright rays of sunlight woke the chestnut blond girl in the morning and she lazily opened her crimson eyes; she immediately noticed that she wasn't in her room, and that she was still in her casual clothes. Something warm lay on her stomach and as she turned her head to look what it was, a waterfall of pitch black locks greeted her.

Shizuru vaguely remembered what had happened after Natsuki had come into the room. She had suddenly felt totally exhausted and had lain down on her sister's bed and Natsuki had joined her; she had put her head onto the chestnut blonde's belly and had curled up like a ball, having fallen asleep almost instantly.

Now the raven head was in her human form again and still sleeping, seemingly oblivious that she was completely naked. Shizuru noticed that only now; they had forgotten to get Natsuki into her special clothes that would adjust themselves to her shape. Her ordinary had been ripped into shreds during her nightly activities.

The crimson eyed beauty slipped out from under the covers and put them over her sister, trying not to wake the girl. When she was sure Natsuki was covered she looked through her walk-in closet and took out some clothes and a towel. She had checked the raven heads temperature, like always after full moon, and had noticed that her forehead was literally burning with heat.

After placing the now wet towel on her sister's forehead she went into the shower; after sleeping with her clothes on she wanted nothing more in that moment.

The sound of running water woke Natsuki from her peaceful slumber and she slowly sat up, feeling the towel slipping from her head and landing in her lap, on the blanket. The next thing she noticed was that she wasn't wearing any clothes and she mentally slapped herself for forgetting something like this.

`_Damn it, I slept naked the whole night, and on top of that, I was sleeping with Shizuru!_ ´ She blinked once, twice…. `_That sounded so wrong just now…_´

She slipped out from under the covers like her sister had done mere moments ago and got dressed. The clock read seven o'clock and Natsuki breathed out a sigh of relief; school was going to start at eight thirty so they still had plenty of time.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around, coming face to face with the crimson eyed girl who just came out of the shower. With her hair still dripping wet she made her way towards the raven head and placed a hand on her forehand again and in that moment the younger girl knew exactly what was going to come.

"Shiz, I'm fine. It's just a little fever, nothing to worry about."

"Natsuki is not going to go to school today; she'll stay at home and I'll take care of her."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Shizuru crossed her arms and raised a slender brow at her. She was dead serious.

Knowing she wouldn't win this argument Natsuki disappeared into the bathroom and said something about going into the shower. The older girl smirked at her own triumph and went into her own room to exchange her towel with proper clothing.

They met again in Natsuki's room. The owner was lying in bed again and the chestnut blond had rearranged the wet towel on her forehead.

"I'll go make breakfast, and if I catch Natsuki trying to get out of the bed I'll punish you", she said and smiled at her sister, who just nodded her head in agreement. That was one hell of a threatening smile.

When she was sure Shizuru was a good distance away from her room, she got up, took her mobile from on top of her desk and slipped back into bed again. She was scrolling through the numbers, searching the one from the spider. She had to tell her that she wasn't coming to school.

Natsuki tipped in a message and mailed it before waiting for her sister's return.

Some seconds later and a few miles away the annoying sound of ringing rang through the dark apartment. A hand popped up from under thick covers and grabbed the alarm clock and threw it at the wall before the owner of said hand turned around and tried to get back to sleep. But to her misfortune the noise didn't disappear with the death of her clock and she grabbed her mobile from under her pillow and flipped it open.

_From: Natsuki_

_Subject: School_

_Mornin´ Spider._

_I hope I didn't wake you. No, scratch that, I do hope I woke you up._

_Anyways, I just wanted to say that I'm not going to school today so please tell Midori-sensei I'm sick okay?_

_PS: Have fun with Nina and the running track! :p_

Nao groaned and snapped the phone shut. Now she had to get up _and_ get a new alarm clock. `_Stupid Mutt._´ when she poured herself a glass of milk she stopped it halfway to her mouth. `_Wait, she was perfectly fine just yesterday and now she's sick? Who the hell would believe that?_ ´ Nao picked up her phone again and mailed back.

Natsuki read the mail.

_From: Nao_

_Subject: RE: School_

_What the hell did you do? You were perfectly fine just yesterday and today you're sick? As if I would believe that._

Why had she been expecting that? The raven head rolled her eyes and came up with an excuse pretty quickly.

Nao was okay with the explanation as she read it.

_Caught a cold last night, nothing serious. Just tell them I'm not going to come, okay?_

The redhead answered with "_Yeah whatever_" and Natsuki was satisfied. She touched her forehead and frowned; she hated this "after-effect" of the transformation. As a werewolf or wolf her body temperature was over 45 degrees so that she wouldn't get cold but the human body's temperature was something around 38 degrees most of the time and now her body had to adjust itself to the high temperature. She wasn't feeling unwell, but Shizuru was always making a fuss if it was something concerning her wellbeing.

Speaking of the devil, said chestnut blond girl came into the room, carrying a tray with various fruits on it with her. Only the smell of them made the raven head's mouth water.

"Wow, they look delicious. What are these?"

"Ara, no spoiling the fun, dear Natsuki." She took a seat next to the bed. "Now close your eyes."

"Because?"

"Ikezu. Don't question me and just do as I say."

So the raven haired girl closed her eyes and waited.

"We are going to play a game; if you guess right, you'll get the fruit. If not, I'll get it."

It was a win-win situation for Shizuru; she was feeding her sister and shared indirect kisses wit her. Was there any better way to "make breakfast"?

"I'm going to start", she said, picked up a grape with the fork and held it in front of Natsuki's face.

"Hm…it doesn't have a strong scent. A grape maybe?"

"Right. Open your mouth."

She smiled and did as she was told, happily munching on her reward afterwards.

"The next thing is", she picked up another fruit again, "this."

"This one is easy. An apple."

"Right, again."

The game was going on and Natsuki was guessing everything right and it left Shizuru almost frustrated. But she still had an ace up her sleeve. Picking up the next fruit, she smirked when she saw Natsuki screwing up her face.

"What's that? I've never smelled something like that before."

"Is Natsuki admitting defeat then?"

"No freaking way! I'll figure it out, just wait." She sniffed the air and pondered. "It smells like…a pear?"

"Wrong! It's a Nashi-pear and not an ordinary pear." Putting the fruit into her mouth, Shizuru just smiled when she got a glare from her sister.

"That's cheating; I've never even seen this fruit before."

"You're such a bad looser, dear Natsuki."

"Yeah? Okay, then let's go play something else! I'll show you who's a bad looser in this house."

So they spent nearly the whole morning and afternoon playing various games. They played chess, Parcheesi, poker, jackstraws, I spy with my little eye and rock-paper-scissors.

In the end they ended up in a tie.

"Seems like we both aren't bad losers or am I wrong, Natsuki?"

The raven head sighed and slumped back into her pillows and Shizuru remembered that her sister had a fever.

"Don't tell me Natsuki did this to distract me from her being sick?"

`_I am so screwed_´ ran through her head as the emerald eyed girl flashed her sister and apologetic smile. "I just didn't want you to spend your whole day worrying about nothing. I'm feeling great, no need to keep me locked up in my room any longer." She wouldn't dare lying to her sister and the chestnut blond knew that.

"Ookini Natsuki."

She then stood up and said that she still had some work to do. She left the room and the raven head was left alone with her thoughts. She needed to go for a walk and so she got up and began walking around the house. When she reached the kitchen, she gave the Nashi-pears a death glare when suddenly the phone rang.

She picked it up and answered with, "Fujino residence, Natsuki's on the phone. Can I help you?"

"Natsuki, it's Yukiko."

"Mother? Did something happen?"

"Actually; yes. I need to talk to you about something…"

* * *

Alyssa sighed when the school bell finally rang and released her from club activities. This had been the last lesson before her performance at the school festival and she was more than happy to be finished with it. She didn't need all this lessons and it was even a waste of her time sometimes, but it wasn't all bad. She could spend some time with Nina during the breaks.

Miyu was waiting for her at the entrance, as always. The maid didn't look like someone who has two broken ribs and the blond girl wondered, how she did that. They rarely talked during the rides back home, either because Alyssa was too tired or the maid wasn't in the mood. Sometimes even both.

When they arrived home after twenty minutes of driving, the blond girl felt like something was wrong; she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Miyu, do you…feel something?"

The maid gave her a mild look and a shake of the head. "I am afraid not, Ojou-sama."

Alyssa frowned and entered the house. She shook off the bad feeling and went into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. And then she knew what was wrong.

The whole kitchen looked like a bomb had been detonated there. Drawers were ripped out of their holsters, chairs were broken, the table had been snapped in half, cupboards had been ripped of from the wall and claw-marks were everywhere over the furniture. Alyssa dropped the house key in pure shock and was unable to move until she saw someone sitting in one corner of the kitchen. Someone with jet black hair.

"Natsuki-nee-san!"

She rushed towards her sister and knelt down beside her. Noticing that Natsuki was shaking only now, she touched her shoulder and the older girl lifted her head. Her eyes were dull and it looked like she was starring right through her and not actually seeing her. Her face was tear-stained and the salty drops were still pouring out of a pair of emerald eyes.

Finally finding her voice again, Alyssa nearly choked out the next words "What happened?" But Natsuki couldn't answer, or she didn't want to, the younger girl didn't know; so she took a deep breath and screamed for the maid. The woman nearly doubled over at the sight of the kitchen but recovered quickly when she saw Natsuki and her current state.

"Go fetch Onee-sama for me please; I don't want to leave Natsuki-nee-san alone."

Obeying the command the blue haired woman returned with Shizuru in tow, whose expression turned into a mix of utter disbelieve and shock at the sight, but that was immediately forgotten when she spotted her sister sitting in the corner.

"Dear Gods, Alyssa, what happened? Is Natsuki alright?"

"I don't know! She isn't talking and it looks like she is in a state of shock."

The chestnut blond had to keep herself from panicking; what the hell did happen? How hadn't she heard the noises when someone nearly destroyed the kitchen?

She patted Natsuki's cheek in an attempt to snap her out of it, but got no response. She really didn't want to do this. "Don't make me do this", she whispered in the girl's ear, still not getting a response. Shizuru bit her lip and slapped Natsuki so hard that her head was sent flying to the side. Finally it seemed to work; her eyes focused again and the tears stopped.

"Shi...zuru", she said, her voice broken and thick with…something. The older girl didn't know. Beside her Alyssa let out a breath of relief and began helping with cleaning the kitchen.

Shizuru pulled the still frozen up girl into a hug and rubbed her back in a soothing way. "Natsuki, what happened? Did somebody attack you? Why didn't you call out for me!?"

She got no response, instead Natsuki was just saying her name over and over again, and it was tearing Shizuru's heart apart. She never had heard Natsuki sounding so…broken, so helpless. She was a strong and proud person; this state just wasn't like her. Not one bit.

"Shizuru" she said again, this time with an unknown undertone; something that sounded like, fear?

"Ssh, it's alright Natsuki. Everything's going to work out. Calm down and tell me what happened."

The raven haired girl shook her head. "Not here…please."

Shizuru understood and nodded her head. Natsuki was uncomfortable sitting in the destroyed kitchen and the chestnut blond could understand it very well. She wouldn't want to be here after whatever had happened there, too.

"Can you stand?"

"I… I don't know."

"I don't want to take the risqué Natsuki: Get on my back."

So Shizuru gave her sister a piggy-back ride. If the situation hadn't been this serious she actually would have been happy.

When they reached Natsuki's room, the crimson eyed girl set her sister down on her bed and seated herself in the chair that still stood next to the bed. And now she waited.

So many thinks were running through her head, Natsuki couldn't even think clearly anymore, but her sister was waiting for an explanation; one Natsuki couldn't give, at least not fully understandable.

Minutes went by without any movement or sound from both girls. Just when Shizuru was about to say something, the raven head spoke up, "I'm a monster."

Now that was something Shizuru hadn't expected.

"You are-what do you mean?"

"I. Am. A. Monster."

"Natsuki, I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

Natsuki began from the beginning.

"Mum called and wanted to talk to me, she said she made a new discovery concerning her…projects."

Projects as in researching everything concerning the werewolf.

"She said that I can't-"and that was when her voice broke again. She took a deep breath before trying again. "She said that I can't die."

"She said that…you can not die? How am I to take that, Natsuki?"

"You can take it as in go on and shoot me! I cannot fucking die because of a mere bullet through my damn heart!"

Shizuru was left speechless. Natsuki couldn't die? But, wasn't that something positive? Why was she so upset about it?

"That's not fair", she said, this time quieter and the older girl had to listen carefully to not miss what was said.

"So many people have to die because of murderer or diseases and I can't die because I am just myself? How is that supposed to be fair, tell me! I have no right of a special treatment!"

Now Shizuru was getting the picture. It wasn't that Natsuki didn't like the idea of being immortal, but more the thought that she was superior to everyone else; because she couldn't die.

The raven head felt warm arms around her and felt soft lips on her forehead.

"Stupid Natsuki." Shizuru tried her best to fight the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Stupid Natsuki", she repeated, this time nearly choking on her tears.

How could someone put his own life under the lives of so many people, he didn't even know?

"It's not Natsuki's fault for being who she is. Natsuki is just fine the way she is, and I love her this way, and none other."

Natsuki smiled a soft smile and buried her face in Shizuru's wavy locks.

"I love you, too, Shizuru."

Having her tears wiped away by Natsuki's thumbs, she returned the smile. `_But my love and your love are different._´

Half an hour later the two girls had calmed down and were joined by the youngest sister, who threw herself at the older girls with so much force, she knocked them onto the bed. Natsuki recited the whole phone-call for them.

"So it is practically impossible for you to die, or did I get something wrong?" Alyssa took the news surprisingly well for a twelve-year-old.

"Mum said something about that this "ability" if you can call it like that, depends on the state of the moon. So, if it's new moon even a bullet could kill me, I guess. That's how my dad died, it was new moon and-", she suddenly interrupted herself and frowned. "Wait, could it be that these soldiers knew that they could only kill him, me or us in general when it had been new moon?"

Those were some terrifying news. Was there more behind the incident from eleven years ago? But Natsuki didn't want to dwell on the past and decided to think about it some other day.

So she changed the topic before one of her sisters could give her an answer.

"What are we going to do at the school festival?"

The three girls spent the rest of the day talking with each other, the incident nearly forgotten, or at least pushed into the depths of everyone's mind for the time being, and Natsuki was grateful for that.

When it was nearly twelve o'clock, Alyssa excused herself and went into her room. Shizuru stayed; she didn't want to leave Natsuki alone. And the raven head didn't seem to mind.

The song from the previous day got into her mind again. `_Tomorrow could be one day too late? Possible, but for today I will just live for today and not think about tomorrow; for me and for Natsuki._´

Shizuru fell asleep and never felt soft lips pressed against her forehead and the whispered words in her ear, "I really do love you."

* * *

The way up to the big mansion standing on the hill was long. `_Too long_´, Midori thought and sighed as she finally reached the huge wooden doors. The garden was well kept and the bushes were cut into beautiful sculptures of animals; lions, bears, panthers and wolves. The person living here seemed to be an animal lover, but the auburn haired teacher knew better than this. Before her fist could even make contact with the wood, the door opened and a young woman with dark, wavy hair greeted her.

"Good evening, Midori."

The woman gaped at her long-time friend and was about to ask what she was doing here when a male voice called out for the two females.

"Midori, Youko. The Lord is waiting for the both of you."

After closing the door and entering the huge house, the spiky haired teacher and the nurse followed the blond haired, tall man deeper into one of the hallways. Candles were lit along the way and Midori noticed for the first time that the whole house seemed to be lit with candles. `_Weird. But no wonder, we are in_ his _villa after all._´

Another door was opened and the three adults went into the room. The door closed with a heavy thud behind them.

"Sugiura Midori and Sagisawa Youko have arrived, My Lord, as you wished."

The room was dark and a lone candle, whose flame was slowly dying, was the only source of light in it. The faint sound of footsteps bounced up from the walls and a blue colored shock of hair became visible as a small boy walked into the light.

"Welcome ladies. I think you wish to know why I ordered you two to come to my house at this late hour, yes?"

Midori snorted and got an elbow into her ribs as a result. Youko gave her a _don't-do-anything-stupid _look and cleared her throat. "Yes, you are right. Wang-san didn't tell me anything since I arrived a few minutes ago." The younger female just looked away; the slimy voice of this brat was making her sick.

The boy only shook his head and the blond man's face turned into an evil looking grin. They seated themselves and the boy began to talk again.

"I want to get straight to the point; I want to start. Observe her, gather information about her. Get anything you can get your hands on. I want her, do you understand?"

Two heads nodded in synchronisation.

"Good", the boy leaned back and grinned, revealing two pairs of small, yet sharp looking canines. "Don't let her notice you. She's pretty sharp for someone her age." He turned around along with his chair and waved his hand. "You are dismissed."

When the two women left the room, the blond man moved next to the blue haired kid and looked at the object in his master's hands. It was a picture of a beautiful looking, black haired girl with blazing emerald eyes.

"The game has started", the boy said and laughed, making the man beside him chuckle in agreement.

"Yes, lord Nagi."

"Natsuki", he whispered, moving his pointer finger over the picture of his beloved one. "You are mine."

* * *

**Annotation**

Ikezu: Meany/You're mean, Kyoto accent

Nee-san: Sister

Shuriken: I think everybody knows what these are; the little, sharp things they throw around in Naruto all the time ;)

Ojou-sama: My Lady, or the very polite way to say Miss, if I'm correct

* * *

Please, before someone says that Natsuki overreacted, read this: Think you were in her situation. So many people are killed or die because of accident or diseases and humanity can do nothing against it. Imagine you're responsible for an accident that killed a human, or even a whole family and you're unhurt just because you can't die. Wouldn't that make you feel totally horrible? And Natsuki is such a caring person, it makes matters worse. I hope I could explain Natsuki's reaction.

The Song used in this chapter is "_One day too late_" by _Skillet_ from the Album "_Awake_". I think, at least, if I remember correctly =)

Thanks to all the reviewers again! I hope I didn't sound too harsh in the last chapter and if I did, please excuse me. But I told the truth and I told you my opinion and I am not changing it.

Note to _Indiobotod_'s review: Yes, there is a ShizNatNao triangle here, but I am not telling what exactly is going to happen. But if I picked Natsuki and Shizuru for the two main characters you can guess how it's going to end, yes?

Note to _chum-sa_'s review: They aren't going to notice that Natsuki runs faster than an ordinary human, whoever they are, because she is not going to do it again, at least not with everyone around.

Note to _knightofangst_'s review: Yes, Nina is indeed faster than Nao because of one very simple reason; her dad's in the army and trains her when he's around/ at home so she has an advantage, if you want to call it that.

Note to _kagsaninlove4eva_'s review: Way to go girl/boy! Reito can just go to hell and stay there! Stupid filthy piece of Sh!t. Sorry for you Reito fans, but I hate him :D (Sorry, but fanfiction . net didn't want to accept your name with the dots.)

Note to _Spit Fire Chibi Kitty_'s review: Don't worry, I can understand you just fine =) And thanks for reviewing.

Note to _ShadowCub_'s review: Sure, who does not like big hands, huh? ;)

Note to _treawolf_'s review: Hehe, you're flattering me...stop it! No wait, now that I think about it, don't stop! Just joking ;) I am so happy you like this story so much, it warms my heart :3

Note to _ALEXISSA2_'s review: I hope I pretty much explained what she is capable of in her werewolf from. If you would ask me how long she could stay in this form, I would say something about three days or even a week. It's taking a toll on the human body so she doesn't overuse it. If it's full moon she can't turn back into a human until the moon switched places with the sun again.

And a big note to _kuroi sensei_'s review: Thank your very much for the fever idea! Or the idea of Shizuru taking care of Natsuki or whatever your idea was :D Hopefully it turned out the way you wanted it? Not so much of taking care I know, but Shizuru fed Natsuki, isn't that worth some celebration? :3 Fanservice for the win!

Again, sorry for any typing mistakes: The last time I checked I was German ;)

**Thanks!** to _Raven Firebane_ for beta-ing my story! Go on, take a cookie! Cookies!! *Sugar high*

**Phrase of the day**

_Show me where forever dies_

"I will not bow" by Breaking Benjamin

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wolf Girl - The Tale of two Sisters**

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Summary:** That girl, has a thin, slender body. Yet she does not seem weak because of a peculiar, uncouth taste she possesses. She emits a vitality.... A vibrant, beastial vitality.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai-HiME or Mai-Otome, and I certainly do not own the characters. All rights go to Sunrise.

**Info:** This chapter isn't beta-ed yet, so please don't point out the mistakes. Thank you.

* * *

_I will never let you fall _  
_I'll stand up with you forever _  
_I'll be there for you through it all _  
_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_

* * *

_

It was still dark when Natsuki first opened her eyes the next day, but they got used to the black that consumed the room very fast and she sat up, careful with trying not to wake the person lying next to her. Shizuru was still soundly asleep, a light smile gracing her lips as Natsuki brushed some loose strands of hair behind the girl's ear. Her hand stopped midway back to its position next to her body as she watched the chestnut blond's calm features. Shizuru was…beautiful. Her small nose, her delicate ears, her slender, well grown eyebrows and her pale, smooth skin; she looked like an angel. The raven head's hand moved towards the young womans face again and began caressing her cheek. It was indeed soft. When her sister began leaning into the soft touch Natsuki snapped out of it and jerked her hand away from its current place.

`_What the hell am I thinking?_´, she thought puzzled and put the blanket over Shizuru again; it had slipped onto the ground when she had pulled away from the older female. Shaking her head at herself, Natsuki went to her desk and picked up the source of her early wakening. The mobile had buzzed and her superhuman hearing had caught the noise.

She flipped it open and read the new mail.

_From: Nina_

_Subject: Surprise!_

_Morning Natsuki,_

_I'm sorry for getting in touch this early in the morning, but the president of the football club challenged our club for a match of football. We have to train! We won't loose to them! I already contacted Nao-senpai, so you just have to pick her up, okay? The football field is right next to the running track._

_Want to see you at 7 A.M, did I make myself clear?_

_PS: Bear with Nao-senpai's morning mood swings please._

Natsuki raised a slender brow at the text in front of her. `_Our club got challenged? Great, I'm absent for one day and something like this happens._´ She shook her head yet again and began getting ready for the day.

Meanwhile Shizuru was having a very pleasant dream. She was sitting in a café with Natsuki being in the seat in front of her; they were sharing a milkshake and the crimson eyed girl enjoyed every moment of it. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her cheek and she instinctively leaned into the source of heat. A husky voice entered her ears. "Shizuru." Oh, how could somebody make something as simple as a name sound this sexy? Natsuki leaned over the table and her face came the one of her sister closer and closer, up to one point where their noses were almost touching. The older girl closed her eyes, waiting for the feeling of soft lips on her own. It never came. Instead she heard that husky voice again. "Shizuru? Hey Shizuru, wake up!"

She was being pulled out of her dreams when somebody patted her cheek over and over, as if to try and wake her after she had fainted. Shizuru slowly opened her eyes and found herself starring into a pair of dazzling green emeralds; at the very same time she noticed that Natsuki was just a tad too close to her face to call it normal. Not that she minded….

The younger girl had her forehead against the one of the wavy haired girl to check her temperature.

"Are you feeling alright? Your face was all red and I thought you had a fever." The look of concern on her face made her look more mature and Shizuru liked it. But she had just been caught blushing and on top of that, it had happened while she was dreaming.

"Yes, I am feeling alright Natsuki, no need to be worried. I think I got hot under these thick covers. That's all." To her relief the girl nodded and flashed a toothless smile before returning to getting ready. A sudden thought crossed her mind. `_Why is Natsuki up at this ungodly hour?_´ A quick glance towards the clock told her that it was just something around 6 A.M.

And as if she had said her thoughts out loud, she got an answer. "Nina mailed me. We have training because the football club challenged us. I'm sorry, but you have to go to school without me today." Natsuki put on her biker suit, grabbed her helmet and keys and stopped in the doorway. "You still have plenty of time left, go back to sleep, okay? I'm sorry for waking you up." And she was gone.

Shizuru never saw the soft blush gracing her sister's cheeks.

Natsuki sped down the road leading to Fuuka Academy while listening to music again. Today it was _Open your eyes_ from _Sum 41_ and the song was helping her sort out her thoughts.

_Lately,  
I'm not quite myself.  
Maybe,  
I do need some help.  
Just my confusion,  
trust my delusions._

`_Why did I touch her like this? I shouldn't do that, and especially not when she's asleep! But I couldn't help it, her face just looked so peaceful…_´ She was torn between being ashamed with herself and feeling slightly joyous; her sister's face had felt very soft, and it had been a great feeling.

_Don't you,  
Regret you met me.  
Go through,  
These steps to get me,  
Back to where we start,  
Before I fall apart._

`_Should I tell her? It wasn't that big of a deal, was it?_´ She stopped in front of the dorms and pulled off her helmet.

_If I could black out,  
It'd become so clear,  
Standing face-to-face with everything I fear.  
__Watch so closely,  
but still I don't see.  
As bad as it seems,  
a piece of mind I'd steal,  
In ordinary life,  
The consequence is real.  
__I'm past the point of reality._

"So many damn things to consider, to think about", Natsuki murmured as she switched off the music and pulled out her keys. She needed to get her mind off of things, and what could be better than her daily routine of pissing off a certain redhead?

She looked the pile up and down before starting to walk up the stairs. Nao's apartment was on the top floor. The spider had told her that during their visit at the café a few days ago.

The raven head arrived at the door just a few minutes later and knocked on the piece of wood and got no response after nearly two minutes of waiting. She banged harder this time. "Damn it spider, open that door or I'll knock it down!" When the door suddenly opened she hit Nao square in the face, accidentally of course. But the girl was not amused, not one bit.

"What the bloody hell, Mutt?! You don't have to break my nose just 'cause I didn't let you in. Ah, fuck, I'm bleeding." She wiped away some of the red liquid with the sleeve of her black shirt and glared daggers at the werewolf. "Come in already, before I kick your ass."

Nao's apartment was surprisingly well kept and clean. No scattered clothes, no old food lying around, nothing. Even the windows looked like you could eat from them. The owner pointed to one of the empty chairs in the kitchen while she searched for some ice and tried not to stain her freshly cleaned floor.

To her surprise though, she got pushed into one of the chairs by the raven head that searched for ice in her stead. She shrugged it off and tilted her head back, careful with not to inhale the blood that was still flooding from her nose.

Natsuki broke the silence after she found the ice and handed it to the redhead. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to hurt you." Nao made a gesture of her hand to signalize it was okay.

"Can you still go and train?"

"Excuse me? Do I look like a weakling to you? You should have knocked me out if you wanted to get rid of me, stupid."

"That answers my question at least", Natsuki grumbled sarcastically and was surprised when the sound of laughter echoed through the room. It was the very first time for her to hear Nao laugh like that.

"You should laugh more often, Nao."

That killed the mood. The redhead looked at the girl to her right with a look that clearly said _What the fuck?_

"W-What did you just say?"

"Don't make me repeat it!"

Nao just starred. Never once had somebody said that she should laugh more often.

"You look so much better when you're happy, and I mean really happy and not this attitude of yours."

Okay, scratch that. THAT was something nobody said to her before. And for the first time what felt like for years, Nao blushed and looked away. She stood up and walked into her room, but before the door closed, she shot the raven head one last glance.

"Stupid Natsuki." Little did she know said girl could hear her.

The emerald eyed girl sighed and leaned back in her chair, waiting for her partner to get finished. She looked around the apartment again; it looked really inviting. The curiosity got the better of her and Natsuki began walking towards one of the cupboards with photos standing on top of it. Some were showing Nao at different ages, others were postcards from various countries. There was no picture of her and her family.

"Meow."

The girl blinked in surprise as something soft slipped through her legs and she picked up the small cat. Its pure, light blue eyes were looking at her with an intense gaze and it titled its head to the side. Natsuki smiled at the young kitty.

"Hey there, what's your name?"

"It's Julia", Nao said as she re-entered the room, now fully dressed and with an annoyed expression on her face. "Can we go now?"

Setting the cat down to the floor again, Natsuki turned around and nodded when the redhead's mobile began buzzing and ringing.

_La La-La La La,  
warm it up.  
La La-La La La,  
the boys are waiting_

She walked over to the table and began searching for her phone; a task that wasn't easy with all the magazines piled up on said table.

_My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge._

The song stopped when Nao flipped open the small object and held it to her ear. The taller girl just gave her _the look_. She really didn't want to eavesdrop, but what should she do? Put her fingers into her ears and say "la la la, I can't hear you, I'm not listening"?

"Who's there?"

"_Hello Nao-san, this is Tamaja, your mother's doctor._"

A pause.

"Did something happen?"

"_I'm afraid yes; her condition got worse. We don't give her more than one week._"

Another pause.

"Okay, I…I understand. I'll be there immediately."

"_I'm sorry-_", he was cut of when Nao snapped the phone shut.

Natsuki averted her friend's eyes when she felt the girl turn around.

"Hey, Natsuki, could you do me a favor?" Her voice was monotone, no teasing, no hurt; nothing.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Could you make a slight detour to the city's hospital?"

She just nodded; she didn't trust her voice in that moment.

* * *

Natsuki sipped the black liquid and made a face. `_Hospital coffee tastes like sh-_´, but before she could finish that sentence, Nao came out of the room and she sat up, totally forgetting what she was about to think. She nearly dropped the bad tasting coffee when she saw the look on the girl's face.

The redhead on the other hand didn't notice the black haired girl that watched her, the shock being still too fresh. Her mother was going to die and she could do nothing against it. But hell, she wasn't going to cry. `_Especially not in front of the Mutt._´ Only now she noticed said girl and that she was giving her a look that looked like a mix of concern and something that Nao couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Take a picture, that lasts longer."

Natsuki blinked. "Huh?"

"Forget it", the redhead sighed and looked at her watch. "Come on or Nina's going to kill us."

The wolf girl threw away the half empty cup of coffee and they exited the huge building without saying a word. The school was just a few minutes away from the hospital; they still could make it in time. When Natsuki was sure her companion was seated and holding onto her, she started the engine and the song continued from where it had ended when she had arrived at the redhead's apartment.

_It's like a bad dream,  
That's becoming all so true,  
Leaving me with nothing else left to do.  
Now so helpless,  
I'm not so selfish.  
Tell me,  
How does it feel to have a face like that,  
How does it feel to be replaced like that.  
__Now so faceless,  
Do you still feel?_

Nao didn't know what to do, she felt so damn helpless. She hardened her grip on the black haired girl and leaned onto her back. It felt good and it helped her to calm down. Natsuki just blushed under her helmet, but shook it off; when Nao was feeling better this way, she would put up with it.

_It's hard to believe right now,  
This seems to be real.  
It's unfazing by this time,  
So why can't I wake up._

The school grounds came in sight and the rider slowed down, giving the song enough time to finish before switching off the bike again.

_This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
But it's just everything we do.  
Till you open up your eyes,  
and understand this isn't real.  
This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
This is everything but true,  
Till we come to realize,  
It's what we put each other through._

When Nao was sad or angry, she didn't let it show, that was for sure.

When the two girls stuffed their schoolbags and helmets into the motorcycle they took off into the direction of the football field afterwards; still in complete silence. It was broken when their president spotted them and waved them over.

"Good morning you two", she said and read the time. "And just 5 minutes too late. Seems like you two like running, don't you? Get changed and run 5 laps around the field!"

"Yes, Ma'am", they saluted and got changed. Nina was always surrounded by what seemed to be an aura of superiority and when she gave you a command you felt like you need to salute.

After they were done with the 5 laps, they met up with the other club members, one of them being the vice-president of the Student Council. Haruka spotted the wolf girl in no time and threw her arms around her, pulling her into a half-embrace. A painful one, I might add.

"Hey Fujino! Didn't know you were in the Track and Field club! I start to hike you more and more!" She got a puzzled look as a response.

Nao just sighed. "That's "like" you stupid airhead."

"Huh? What did you say, Yuuki?!"

To Natsuki's relieve did Nina step between the two.

"Stop it; we don't have time for that. We only have one hour before school starts and after school we are going to face the football team already." She looked their members in the face. "Don't put my club to shame, got that?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"What did you say?"

They screamed louder this time.

"Good! And now go and make me proud!"

45 minutes of running, kicking and a lot of sweating later the girls got changed. Natsuki got out of her tight, short pants and into her skirt when she noticed that she couldn't find her pullover. Now she was standing there, fully in just a bra and her skirt. Nao couldn't help but stare at the girl's very well built body. She snapped out of her daze when she felt a pair of eyes on her.

"What is it, Mutt?"

"Could you lend me a shirt or something? It looks like I forgot my top at home."

The redhead smirked. "I suggest you should go like that." She made a gesture of her hand like she was a cat showing its claws. "Rawr."

"Idiot", Natsuki blushed and glared at her, earning herself another merry laugh from the shorter girl. Nao grabbed a black top from her bag and handed it to the still fuming biker, who accepted it nonetheless. She put it on and read what was written on it.

"F.B.I, Female Body Inspector. You've got to be kidding me."

"Want to show the whole school what color your bra is?"

"Thank you, Spider."

Nao smirked. "Thought so."

After they finished getting changed they made their way towards their classroom.

"Are you going to go to the school festival this weekend?"

The lime-green eyed girl shrugged. "Don't know, maybe, maybe not. And you?"

"I have to. My sisters are going to perform something and I don't want to let them down."

"Aw, aren't we the perfect showpiece-family? You make me sick."

She was grabbed by the collar and felt herself being lifted from the ground; the black haired girl didn't even seem to notice it.

"Listen. Don't you dare say a bad word about my family, got that? I'm sorry for whatever happened to yours, but don't let it out on innocent people." Natsuki set her down and began walking again. Nao couldn't move.

The taller girl had actually scared her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and followed, this time being completely silent.

* * *

The lessons flew by and Natsuki didn't even spare the redhead a glance; she was pissed, Nao could tell. Everybody in the classroom seemed to feel the tension between the girls and left them alone. Midori just observed them with a raised eyebrow.

The bell signalized the end of class and the students began rushing towards the football field, nobody wanted to miss the event. The raven head stood up and strode past the spider, waving her friends goodbye.

"We're going to cheer for you, Natsuki", Mai yelled after her and pumped her fist into the air.

Chie had an evil smirk on her face. "Aoi and I are going to moderate the whole event! Look forward to it!"

The girl groaned. `_I'm doomed._´

She had decided to pick up her younger sister, the classroom was on her way anyway, so why not? Natsuki rounded the next corner and was about to enter the room, when she heard loud voices coming from the inside.

"Look where you're going Fujino, or are too dumb to even walk?"

"Shut it Marguerite! You were the one who bumped into her."

Natsuki ripped open the door, furious with this Marguerite person and what she had said to her sister. A dozen of heads turned into her direction when she entered the room, wearing a frown on her face that would scare the bravest criminals. She immediately spotted her sister, who was sitting on the floor and Nina, who was about to help her up. Next to her stood another girl with teal colored hair which was cut really weird and a shorter girl with sea-blue eyes and two long, braided pigtails.

"Natsuki-nee-san?" Alyssa blinked in confusion and let herself being lifted up by her friend, who looked not even nearly as surprised.

But the blond girl was partly ignored as the werewolf walked up to the teal head and stopped mere inches in front of her; her chin was hovering a good head and a half above the younger girl.

"Don't you want to say sorry to my sister?" Natsuki glared at her, but the girl didn't seem to be impressed in the slightest.

"Another Fujino? God, your parents seem to have a lot of free t-", the next part came out in a burble as the older girl slammed Tomoe into the nearby wall, holding her by her throat.

"Don't you dare to finish that sentence. Take it back!"

The poor girl turned various shades of blue due to the lack of oxygen as Alyssa came up and pulled at her sister's top. "Natsuki, let her go!" Hearing her name without the usual suffix she obeyed and gave the teal haired girl one last, warning glare before grabbing the hand of Alyssa and walking out of the room. Nina was soon to follow, two school bags in her hands.

The sea-blue eyed girl helped Tomoe up and made sure that she wasn't hurt. The Marguerite offspring just sent everyone one of her death-glares and walked out of the room, too. "Arika, we're so going to pay the girl back for that."

Natsuki was beyond pissed. First Nao and then this stupid girl. What was her name again? Marguerite or something like that. `_If I find out her first name, she can pray to whatever god she wants to that I don't kill her._´

"Um, thank you for helping me out, nee-san." The raven head turned towards her sister, giving her a more or less forced smile.

"No need to thank me, you're my sister after all." She turned to Nina. "And thanks to you, too. For taking care of Alyssa." Natsuki could have sworn she saw the younger girl blush.

"N-No problem, Natsuki-senpai."

They arrived at the field and met up with the rest of the club; the football club was at the other end of the field. Natsuki felt a familiar aura and her mood lit up immediately. "Shizuru!" Said girl turned around and waved, signalizing for her sister to come over. The raven head excused herself for a moment.

"Hey Shiz, what are you doing here?"

"Ara, I am the referee for this match. Did I forget to tell Natsuki about this?" Said girl sweat-dropped.

"Well, now I can be sure it's going to be a fair game. Thanks!" Giving the older girl a tight hug, Natsuki enjoyed the familiarity of the action. Shizuru on the other hand enjoyed it for a whole other reason.

"I have to go now or else Nina is going to make me run ten laps around the school before the match starts."

"I wish Natsuki the best of luck."

The younger girl gave her a heart melting smile before disappearing into the changing rooms. Shizuru's face fell slightly, but a tap on her shoulder caught her attention. She turned around and came face to face with a certain teal haired first year.

"Ara, Tomoe-san, is there something I can help you with?" Said girl was just a tad too close for the Fujino's liking, but she didn't say something.

Tomoe shook her head. "Shizuru-onee-sama, please don't call me "Tomoe-san", that sounds so distant. I want you to call me Tomoe-chan."

"Okay, then, Tomoe-chan." Shizuru nearly shuddered at the sound. Why did that name sounded so wrong, coming from her mouth like that?

The grey eyed girl didn't seem to take notice of the older girl's thoughts; she was busy drifting off into lala land and dreaming about a certain brunette.

"Marguerite Tomoe, please go to your team, the match is about to start. I repeat, Marguerite Tomoe, please go to your team, the match is about to start", sounded from the loudspeakers and the girl snapped out of her dreams.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru-onee-sama, but I have to go now. Don't worry, I will beat this group of losers in no time." She leaned forwards and gave the crimson eyed girl a peek on the cheek before disappearing into the crowd, too. Meanwhile Shizuru was trying her best to not let her mask crack at the sudden disturbance. That _kiss_ just now had felt a lot worse than Tomoe_-chan_.

The wavy haired girl met up with the moderators and received her outfit from a grinning Chie and a fuming Aoi. Shizuru knew why the shorter girl was in such a bad mood; the dark haired gossip-queen gave her a lecherous look and eyed her outfit and then her body. "I think the auditory is going to enjoy our referee's outfit today." She got smacked upside the head and the Student Council president just went to the changing rooms; she really didn't want to see Chie getting beaten into a pulp by her angry girlfriend.

"Dear classmates, boys and girls, let me welcome you to this special event! I will be your moderator for said event. Together with my beautiful friend Aoi I will tell you everything that'll happen on the field! Now, let the match begin!"

Chie gave her brown haired companion an apologetic, yet very charming smile and Aoi continued.

"Let me introduce our two teams! To your right, ladies and gentlemen, I present you the team of the challenger; Marguerite Tomoe and the Fuuka Foxes!"

Loud cheering broke out and the team walked onto the field with their fists raised into the air. Tomoe walked in front of the group with Arika following close behind like a puppy.

"And now the challenged team; the Fuuka Wolves! The Track and Field team, led by Wang Nina tries to defend their pride against the sneaky und totally surprising challenge from the other team's president!"

Another fit of cheering came from the audience, this time three times louder.

The whole club was greeted by a great wave of cheering and shouts that included "Good luck", "Let them taste their own poison" or "Kick their asses!"

Natsuki thought her head was going to explode; they were so damn loud! But she shook it off and focused her eyes on her president again. Nina looked really serious and gave off an aura of pure determination. There was no way in hell they were going to lose.

The two teams met up in the middle and Tomoe and Nina faced each other.

"Let's get this done with." The orange eyed girl held out her hand.

Tomoe took it. "You're going down, Wang." `_And then Shizuru-onee-sama will praise me for pushing your damn faces into the dirt!_´ An evil smirk formed on her lips and it freaked the hell out of everyone nearby, Haruka and Nao excluded. The first was busy motivating her team and the other wasn't paying attention, she was busy watching a certain raven head.

Nao felt actually bad for insulting the emerald eyed girl's family. And she never had felt sorry for anything in her life before. There was no one she would have felt sorry for; this was something new. Should she apologize? She didn't know what to do, and so she decided to talk with Natsuki after the match.

Said girl wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything except the teal haired girl that had turned around to position her team. `_I can't believe that damn Snake is my opponent! Oh wait, she so going down she won't know what hit her._´

The referee walked up and nearly every pair of eyes followed her every step; she looked absolutely breathtaking in her tight, white sport shorts and the white blouse she was wearing. The first three buttons were unbuttoned and the yellow and red cards, which were placed inside the breast pocket, were shining through the thin material. A whistle was hanging loosely around her slender neck and her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Wearing her trademark faint smile, she looked drop-dead gorgeous.

Only her accented voice brought the people on and around the field back to their senses.

"Well, shall we start now? I will throw a coin to decide who is going to get the ball first. Nina-san, Tomoe-chan, please take a step forward."

Natsuki didn't know why, but she wanted to wash out her sister's mouth after hearing this gruesome word coming out of it; _Tomoe-chan_. She shuddered. That just sounded so wrong coming from her. Why was she calling her that anyway? `_Stupid Snake! No one messes with my sister, you got that? Oh, now you're going to die two times, you stupid bi-_´, and the whistle interrupted her inner monologue a second time this day, and Natsuki swore to make her thoughts shorter the next time she was going to curse in her head.

The opposing team got the kick-off and the match finally started.

* * *

Midori stood at the sideline and watched the play with curious eyes. "Hey Youko", she began, nudging her friend into the ribs to get her attention "What do you think? Which team is going to win?"

The nurse gave her an annoyed glare before sighing and settling down in her chair. "Honestly? I don't have a clue. The Track and Field club isn't specialized on football like the football club, but they're way better concerning team play and stamina. But don't forget Marguerite-san; I bet she's going to play dirty, like always." The teacher took a seat next to the older woman and nodded her head.

"That's why you're here after all."

"Yeah, I get to take care of the injured players."

They were silent for a few moments and Chie's voice rang through the area.

"Oh, that was close! Hoe Erstin from the football team nearly collided with Fujino from the Track and Field club! Did you see that face guys? Someone's going to get it big time, that's what that face is telling me! Go for it, Wolf!"

`_Dear irony_´, Natsuki thought and passed the ball to Haruka, who strode past the enemy's line like they were statues standing there just for decoration.

"They don't know how close they are to the truth, or am I wrong Youko?"

"Hm", the older woman replied, avoiding her friends gaze.

Midori's face fell. She didn't want to do this, too. But they had no choice, they couldn't work against the Lord. They were pawns in this little game of his, nothing more.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Youko."

The wavy haired woman smacked Midori playfully upside the head and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we'll make it out of this somehow."

Leaning in for a short, yet passionate kiss, the teacher couldn't wish for a better partner for…well, everything.

The sudden increase of volume and the loud noise of cheering interrupted them and Aoi's voice rang through the loudspeakers.

"The Wolves' two top strikers just showed us the result of perfect team play; the Foxes didn't know what came over them! The ball is inside the goal, now it's 1:0 for the Fuuka Wolves, and we're only six minutes into the match!"

Chie took over with a firm nod and another comment. "It seems that the football team underestimated their opponent! This is going to be one hell of an interesting game."

Nina and Natsuki high-fived each other. "Way to go, Fujino."

"I should say that, too. Good one."

Tomoe gritted her teeth in anger when she saw her beloved big sister giving the raven head a pat on the shoulder. `_Just wait and see._´

They got the kick-off again.

The teal haired girl sped through the players like a pro, and Natsuki had to admit that she was at least a good footballer. But not good enough for her. She took after the younger girl and was about to snatch away the ball, when Tomoe threw herself onto the ground, crying out in pain as she did so.

"What the?" The wolf girl blinked in surprise at the squirming figure in front of her.

Shizuru came running towards them. She hadn't seen what exactly had happened because her sister had blocked the view, so she had not other choice than to discharge her duty, even if she didn't want to.

"On no! After what looked like a foul on Fujino Natsuki's side, she got the yellow card! But what had happened? It didn't look like she even touched Marguerite at all!", the dark haired girl remarked, receiving a nod from her girlfriend.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. She just threw herself onto the ground!" Natsuki glared at her.

Tomoe stood up, with the help of a certain brunette I might add, and put on a fake look of innocence. "Do you think I would just throw myself to the ground and pretend like you fouled me?"

"Yeah! That's exactly what you did." She was about to strangle the little pest again when the tallest one of them interfered.

"Natsuki, calm down or I have to give you the red card. Tomoe-chan, you get a free kick."

Emeralds lit up with anger as she turned away and stalked towards her team, not noticing the sly smirk on the teal haired girl's face.

A few minutes later the voice of the taller moderator was heard again. "A dead-ball goal, my dear spectators! Marguerite Tomoe scored and now it's 1:1. The game is heating up, who is going to win?"

Nina whistled and gestured for the referee to stop the game for a short while.

"Listen up guys, I have a plan. Haruka, switch places with Natsuki please. We can't afford to lose her in this game, and I bet this Tomoe is going to come up with something again. Fujino, you're going into midfield and support us from there. Nao, you will stay in the defense unit, just like the rest of you are going to stay on their current positions. Now, go Wolves!"

"Yeah!"

Shizuru whistled for the game to continue again, and Nina dashed towards the opponent's goal at a frightening fast pace, having the vice-president of the Student Council right beside her. They faced a grinning Tomoe and Arika, who everyone just called anty anyway.

The Snake came running up to the president and Nina passed the ball to Haruka, who took it and moved around the ant-girl, who stood there like a statue at the fast exchange. But Tomoe didn't chase after the ball, she continued her way and moved her arm in front of her, her elbow now facing the shorter girl. Nina hadn't the time to dodge the attack and so she just closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

The cracking noise could be heard over the whole area and a chorus of _ouch_'s and _ah_'s rang through the crowd. Blood splattered to the ground as the body of the orange eyed girl slumped to the ground. Natsuki was the first at her side and she immediately noticed that Nina was unconscious and her nose broken. That did it. She stood up, calm and slow, turned around and faced a smirking Tomoe, fixing her with a glare that scared even Shizuru from her position a good six feet away from the scene.

Natsuki flashed her fangs and let out a low growl, making Tomoe nearly wetting her pants at the sound. "I'm going to kill you for that, Marguerite!"

Haruka, who had used the distraction to land a goal, grabbed the shoulders of the furious girl, but to no avail. "Damn it Fujino, stop it! If you do that you will regret it later, for sure!" The werewolf continued her way, not breaking eye contact with the teal haired girl.

Tomoe was scared beyond believe; something inside her wanted nothing more than to run away from that girl. The animalistic glint in her eyes was giving her the feeling of being the prey of some wild animal and all her instincts were on alarm, telling her to just _run away_. But she couldn't move; she was frozen with fear.

The blond loudmouth was gently pushed to the side as the taller girl walked up behind Natsuki She sneaked her arms around the smaller figure and pressed her against her body. "Calm down, Natsuki." The smooth, accented voice snapped her out of her frenzy and she relaxed in the embrace, still not breaking eye contact. "Natsuki, focus on me. No one's here but us." Slowly her tense muscles relaxed too and she let her eyes drop close as Shizuru began humming a soft sound into the girl's ear. It was the lullaby from back when they were kids; their mother would hum it for them when they couldn't sleep.

The calmness of her sister helped Natsuki control the hatred that had flamed up at the sight of her fallen comrade; if Shizuru hadn't stepped in, she hadn't known what she would have done to the Snake. "Thanks, Shizuru", she whispered and got out of the embrace, giving her sister a smile and a squeeze of the hand. "Really, thank you. Excuse me for a moment, I'll be back in a minute."

She walked over to the fallen Nina and picked her up bridal style, gentle and careful, trying not to add further injuries. Natsuki handed her to Youko, who began treating her immediately and walked back onto the field again, eying Nao for a second before signalizing for another short break. Meanwhile Tomoe was getting the yellow card; she made it look like she had been to fast and hadn't been able to stop herself anymore.

"After a really dirty attack from Marguerite, the president of the Track and Field club isn't in the state to play football anymore! Fujino Natsuki from the same team looked like she was about to kill the Fox's leader, but the referee and the girl's sister Fujino Shizuru calmed her down, but what now? They are one player short and the match will end in another thirty minutes." Chie actually sounded really concerned for the Wolves, but that was understandable. No one wanted to see a victory of the sneaky Foxes after all.

"Listen guys, we lost a good player and I don't know if we can win without Nina", Natsuki began, looking at her team with an intense glint in her eyes that lifted the moral of the whole team, "but we won't lose! Not to this bunch of sneaky bastards. We're going to give Nina a reason to be proud of us, got that?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Nao, I want you to take Nina's position. You're fast and nimble, exactly what we need. Just like a spider."

"And you have no self-control, just like a mutt." The redhead just got a grateful smile and was taken aback for a second.

"Thanks, Nao."

"Uh…."

Natsuki put her hand into the middle of their circle.

"Who's going to help me kick their asses?"

"We make them fly all over the place". Haruka put her hand on top of the one from the werewolf.

Nao joined her. "That's cry, airhead."

A lot of hands followed and Natsuki grinned.

"Let's win this."

"Yeah!"

* * *

"After their new found resolve the Wolves are more determined than at the start of the match, their new chosen leader Fujino Natsuki seems to have lifted their spirits! But they're still one man short, and it's 2:2 after a lucky goal from Hoe Erstin from the Foxes." Aoi looked like she was about to jump out of her chair.

"It's almost over! Just 5 minutes left! Boys and girls, who will win this match?"

Both teams were panting and ready to drop to the floor when the referee would call it a game, but no one wanted to retread. Natsuki faked exhausting much to the relief of her sister, who had feared that somebody would notice her inhuman stamina.

Nao stole the ball from a surprised anty and passed it over to Haruka, who strode through the enemy's line like ever, leaving just dust behind. Tomoe was the last one standing between them and their victory, and Natsuki was going to make sure that they would win this.

"Suzushiro!"

The older girl grinned and gave her the ball. "Just make sure to kick the goal into the ball! No wait, that didn't sound right…."

The wolf girl smirked. "I got it anyway."

Tomoe charged at Natsuki, who avoided getting hit by an elbow with bending her knees and leaning her body backwards as if to play limbo. But the grey eyed girl wasn't finished yet. She put her leg between the older girl's feet and made her fell to the floor. Well, that was the plan, but she was messing with the wrong Wolf here. Natsuki stood on her hands, the football between her feet, and flipped her body so that she was standing on her feet again, the ball still safe in her ownership. Before she landed the goal though, she gave Tomoe the middle finger from over a shoulder and the first year was about to complain, when she noticed that Shizuru wasn't paying attention; it looked like she was tieing her shoes.

"And we have a winner! After this splendid performance of Natsuki from the Wolves she brought them the victory! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the winner team; the Fuuka Wolves and their substitute president Fujino Natsuki. Good job Wolves!"

The crowd imitated wolf howls and loud cheering joined the sound.

When the hero of the match turned around she was tackled to the ground by her teammates and her friends. Someone shouted "Dog pile!" and Natsuki thought she would die right on the spot.

Alyssa came walking up beside the oldest sister and watched the scene with a big smile on her face.

"Ara, shouldn't Alyssa rather help her sister than laugh at her?"

"And you're standing here because…?"

Shizuru smirked. "I am enjoying the view, why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious."

Out of the mass of arms, legs and various other parts of the human body the two girls heard a cry of help. "Guys, I'm dying over here!"

To Natsuki's misfortune the two just started to laugh, and Alyssa actually rolled on the floor, holding her stomach.

"My, maybe we should really save her." Shizuru wiped away tears of mirth and chuckled one last time before smiling faintly again. She got a nod from her younger sister and blew into the whistle; needless to say everybody stood up and ran into the direction of the gym, and some even shouted "Party, party" on the way.

The wolf girl dusted off her clothes and gave them a half glare and a half-thankful smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Na-tsu-ki."

Said girl just sighed. "I just want to go home now."

"No way! We have to drink on your victory."

The older siblings gave the blond haired girl a weird look.

"Uh, I mean, you two have to drink on her victory. I will just go and, uh, look if Nina needs me. Bye!"

The sudden silence was welcomed as Natsuki let herself fell onto the soft grass. The wavy haired girl followed more elegant and seated herself behind the smaller student, pulling her into an embrace and putting her hands around her shoulders. The werewolf leaned back into the hug and closed her eyes.

The just sat there, enjoying the presence of one another and letting their thoughts wander. Shizuru noticed that one of her favorite songs suited the situation rather perfectly.

_The silence isn't so bad,  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers,  
Are right where yours fit perfectly._

The older girl actually looked at her hands and thought back to the day where Natsuki had helped her up with her larger, yet very soft hands; they had fitted perfectly. She smiled and fought back a sudden wave of tears, which was about to spill from her eyes. Suppressing feelings wasn't an easy task, especially not when your dearest one was always around you.

"Ne, Shizuru?"

She hummed a short tune that sounded like a yes.

"Want to drink something? I think we should celebrate, at least for a bit."

"Sure, dear Natsuki."

The girl stood up and took Shizuru with her by lifting her up with her hand, but when she wanted to pull away, her sister didn't let her. Natsuki was surprised for a short moment but the chestnut blond pulled her along, entwining their hands. Natsuki didn't mind; she hurried up to walk beside her sister and looked at the darker getting sky. The orange was turning into a pinkish-violet color. She loved twilight; it was the most beautiful time of the day, at least in her opinion.

Shizuru was confused at her own action, she didn't even remember grabbing her sister's hand, just that it was in her own all of a sudden. They walked towards the source of loud music and the sound of laughter. It looked as if the whole school was celebrating in the large gym, and Natsuki couldn't help but ask her sister about it.

"The Foxes aren't very popular, and so it's all the more a reason to celebrate when they lose, especially against one of the most favorite club's, the Track and Field club; The Fuuka Wolves. My, what a fitting name, don't you think, Natsuki?" The crimson eyed girl chuckled at the raven head's slightly annoyed look, when suddenly someone stepped in front of them.

"Hey Fujino, can I talk to you?"

Two pairs of eyes were on the redhead.

"I mean Natsuki, okay?"

Shizuru nodded and wanted to let go of her sister's fingers, but said girl squeezed her hand and earned herself a puzzled look.

"Look Nao; if you want to tell me something you can do it when Shizuru's around. I don't keep anything secret to her." And not only Nao was slightly surprised, but the oldest girl, too.

Lime-green eyes rolled in annoyance and the owner let out a heavy sigh. "Okay. Listen, I'm sorry for…earlier. I didn't want to insult you or your family; it's just that," she gave Shizuru a weird glance, "it's difficult for me lately."

When she got no response, she was about to turn around when an arm came sneaking around her neck and Nao looked into the fangs-flashing smile of the taller girl. "Let's go for a drink already."

They entered the gym and were greeted by loud cheering and the grinning face's of their friends, who where currently busy with trying to punch a puppet that looked like Tomoe into a pulp.

Nao saw the entwined hands of the oldest sister's and got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

The hallways were dead and the only sound was the steady tap-tap of footsteps approaching. They were quit, nearly non-existent. A small in black clothed figure was walking through the building, not having to care about getting caught or seen by the guards or cameras; his henchman had taken care of this matters.

He stopped in front of one of the many doors and tried the handle; locked. "No wonder", he mumbled and took a step back. After taking a deep breath he broke down the piece of wood and walked over the shattered piece, his hands still inside his pockets.

The room looked like a mix of a laboratory and a hospital room; medial supplies were lying on the sideboards and various gadgets were standing around. The light-blue haired boy spotted an expensive looking laptop and walked over towards the table, flipping open the screen and searching for anything interesting. To his misfortune the laptop was password-protected and he let out a snarl. "Stupid humans."

He sat down in a chair and looked around again. He noticed a lab coat hanging around the chair back and looked at the name tag. Small canines came visible as he let a wicked grin spread across his childish face. "Jackpot, it's the room from Fujino." Nagi immediately became very excited; he jumped out of his seat and began searching around the room. He opened something that looked like a fridge with a glass window and took out a blood sample. A piece of tape was on the glass and letters were written on it. "F. Natsuki. Looks like the luck is on my side today."

He dialed a number and waited. After the second ringing sound someone on the other side picked up.

"Come and pick me up; 3rd floor room 5. I have a blood sample, that's everything I wanted."

"_Yes, My Lord._"

The mobile snapped shut and Nagi looked around one last time, only that this time he found something else with interest for him; a picture of two young girl's was pinned to the wall, one girl being his beloved Natsuki and the other being a girl with crimson eyes. "Her sister." The older girl was giving the werewolf a peek on the cheek and Natsuki had a blush on her cheeks, wearing a look of completely innocence on her face.

He took the picture and let his finger wander over the raven head's outlines. He kissed the photograph before carefully pocketing it into his bag. He wiped over everything he had touched and exited the room through the door-less doorframe again. "Until the next visit", he said to nobody and disappeared into the darkness again.

* * *

Shizuru actually learned something that night; her sister was certainly not a heavy drinker. After just four bowls of sake the wolf girl was more or less drunk and was beginning to act like, well, not herself. She had feared Natsuki may say something she would regret later and so she had excused herself, carrying her sister bridal style out of the still crowded gym. Alyssa went to go fetch Nina; the president was coming to their house for a sleepover.

The coolness of the young night felt good on her lightly heated skin; she had drunk some sake too, but she was still as clear as ever. She seemed to have a natural high resistance against the legal drug called alcohol.

Shizuru let her eyes wander from the sidewalk to the sleeping face of her sister. Her cheeks were tainted with a rosy color, her lips were slightly parted and the muscles in her face were totally relaxed. She was still wearing her sport clothes and the wavy haired girl made a mental note to bath the wolf when they were home.

Suddenly Natsuki put her arms around the girl's neck and Shizuru thought she was going to wake up, but nothing happened except that. She blushed; Natsuki's face was so close to hers, just like this morning. But now she had the chance, the girl was sleeping.

"Natsuki", she said, sadness and something that sounded like regret clouding her accented voice. She didn't care if someone was watching now. Shizuru leaned down and pressed her warm lips against the unmoving and cold ones of the werewolf.

Emeralds shot open at the sudden contact; a giant wave of emotion hitting her like a well aimed blow to the head, but she couldn't move. So many things were flying around in her head that she couldn't finish even one sentence in her mind. Just one thing stood out in the mess: someone's kissing me; Shizuru is kissing me. To her relief the girl had her eyes closed while capturing Natsuki's lips. The raven head didn't dare to move even one muscle, so she just closed her own jade colored eyes and pretended like she was sleeping again. It took a lot out of her to not jump out of her sister's arms.

But something wasn't right; when she had felt these soft, warm lips on her own ones, she had felt like she had put her finger into a socket. A jolt of electricity had shot through her body and a sudden heat had spread through it like a wildfire.

The source of heat disappeared and was replaced by cool fingers caressing her left cheek. Shizuru was still holding her, now having a faint blush on her cheeks and one of her rare, true smiles on her face. Natsuki couldn't see anything of it but she felt it. A sudden thought crossed her mind and she slowly began realizing one thing; Shizuru had been in love with her for nearly her whole life. This strong feeling of affection, the touching, the bathing together; everything they had done over all this years. She had been too dense to realize that Shizuru's feelings were going beyond the scope of sisterly affection.

But how did she feel about all this? She wasn't sure, she needed time. Time to sort things out.

But for now she just tightened her grip around her sister's neck and nuzzled into her soft chest. "Shizuru…I'm so sorry…."

The crimson eyed girl's eyes widened. "N-Natsuki?"

No response. `_She's just dreaming…._´

So she continued her walk with the moon there to illuminate the path ahead of them.

* * *

**Annotation**

Sake = _A Japanese alcoholic drink; rice wine_

-chan = _Suffix for good friends or little kids_

* * *

First Song: _Open your Eyes_ by _Sum 41_

Second Song: _Milkshake_ by _Goodnight Nurse_

Third Song: _Open your Eyes_ by _Sum 41_ (Again)

Fourth Song: _Vanilla Twilight_ by _Owl City_

Honestly, is there a better way to introduce Tomoe than in a football match? Especially with her dirty, sneaky moves all the time! I actually like her, this bitchy, evil attitude of her, but there's one thing I cannot forgive her; she kissed Shizuru, goddammit! No one is allowed to kiss her except Natsuki! And I don't want to imagine what they did after the kiss, I mean, Tomoe WAS lying in the bed...ugh, better not think about that too hard.

I...honestly don't now what to think of this chapter. I wanted to get things started slowly, so I hoped there's not too much contact with the two of them kissing. Well, not actually kissing, Natsuki didn't _respond_ after all. But I can tell you what I planned for the next chapter! First they're going on a nice shopping tour for the festival and then they are going to said carnival. And hey! What's a festival without a dance/prom? ...I am not promising anything, okay?^^

And now to clarify something: I didn't say Natsuki is immortal, I just said that she is very close to it. Actually I even said that she can die at new moon, but only at new moon. I am still thinking about the aging thing, so no promises here either. But I got another quite nice idea, so stay tuned and look forward to upcoming chapters!

I am really busy lately, I have to write 3 tests and final exams in what? 5 weeks? German education rules suck, believe me.... I hope I will be able to update every week. And when the next chapter is updated I will post a reading rehearsal for another ShizNat story I am writing on. In the chapter.

Someone pointed out that it looks like I played the Nao and her mom situation down. I want to say something concerning that: I am writing something about this matter in one of the following chapters; I am not planning to leave it like that.

Note to _neko-youji_'s review: If this is really your second review ever, than I'm grateful you decided to share your opinion with me, Honestly, thank you. It's nice to see that I...move readers with my words. And I like the song a lot, especially the wolf part. It has got a hidden meaning and it sounds so sad when he's singing it, thanks for showing it to me. I hope my story motivated/motivates you to continue your own one. And I'm happy that you think so. That wouldn't be all that nice.

Note to _Eclipz_'s review: Thanks you for liking it this much. Or that much? Uh... Whatever! Sorry that it frustrates(?) you that I end my chapter at certain scenes, but I end them when I think it's the best place...that sounded slightly wrong just now. And I will keep up the (amazing) work!

Note to _ALEXISSA2_'s review: The entrance of the bad guys makes most fics the most interesting, if you ask me. And yeah, sure they are some down sides with being immortal, but actually she isn't. She is nearly immortal. She can die at a new moon or else her father would still live. And I dare him to try and touch her! I've got Shizuru's phone number and I'm brave enough to use it!

Note to _kuroi sensei_'s review: I'm trying my best to make them long. This one is ca. 9,000 words long, without the notes and stuff, so I hope you're okay with its length. And I hope this one is/was/will be interesting, too ;) And I am planning to finish this; this is my first ShizNat fiction, what impression would I make with putting it on ice halfway through it?^^ Don't worry, the only thing I've murdered up to now were a few bugs, ants and stuff. And my old mp3 player...goddamn piece of sh!t. Yeah, I watch the 2nd season, it's so awesome; just love it 3

Note to _treawolf_'s review: Hey, what makes you think this ISN'T ShizNat all the way? ;) And, by the way, I love sunrise for making ShizNat being a word on its own 3 Hehe here you go, flattering me again. Do you think this works? Hah, then prepare yourself for THIS answer: Yeah, it does work! xD You're calling me Rukia-sensei? I am not that great, you know? But thanks nevertheless :D (And Nao is just too damn adorable to not make a scene with her doing something stupid/funny ;)

Note to _Ayona_'s review: Dam dam daaaam~ I introduce: Plot twists! I didn't even notice them to be honest, or did I? And thank you for deciding to review on my story, silent readers are nice and everything, but there's nothing that warms my heart more than to read nice reviews. At least when I'm in writer-mode. Yeah, the two are on the bad side, but why they are I'll explain in later chapters. And Reito isn't even worth to be on the evil side, I just hate him too much :D And thank you! Finally somebody that noticed that I said "close to being immortal" (or something along those lines.) And I love being unique. Well about the aging...still thinking about that :x

Note to _bitchynovich_'s review: *Shots you* Hey, don't blame me; you asked for it. And yeah, the evil midget boy is Nagi, shame on everyone who didn't figure that out for him/herself. If he is a werewolf or not I will explain in following chapters...I think xD Nah, I will explain it, don't want to spoil the fun though.

Sorry for any mistakes, I don't make them on purpose. The chapter is going to be beta-ed soon.**  
**

**Phrase of the day**

_So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating_

"Still waiting" by Sum 41

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	6. Special: Announcement to the Readers

**Wolf Girl - The Tale of two Sisters**

**Special Announcement  
**

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

* * *

Greetings to all fellow Mai-HiME/ShizNat Fans and readers/followers of this story.

I can not express how ashamed I am of myself. It has been two years, two freaking years, since I've updated this story. I am so sorry everyone, I didn't mean to abandon it this long. As some of you may have noticed, I've been a bit more active lately. That is because I actually feel like writing again.

So, now I'll get to the main reason for this announcement: I have the basic plot for the next 3 chapters sorted out, I only have to write them. So please don't hate me, but you have to wait just a bit more for the next chapter.

I usually hate using ff-net as a way to convey information to my readers, but it's needed. I opened up a Facebook account under the name of "SilverEyedRukia", so any thoughts, ideas, requests, questions and the like should be posted on that site, please.

Reviews on stories on ff-net are still welcomed though.

That is it, my faithful followers and readers, for now.

I shall await your reaction to this statement with eagerness :)

And again, my sincerest apologies.

Greetings

~SilverEyedRukia

PS: facebook SilverEyedRukia

* * *

No flaming please.

**Phrase of the day**

_Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead  
_

"Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne


End file.
